TMNT vs-and Cloud 2: Bio-Crisis
by mesias619
Summary: ha pasado un año desde el ataque de los Kraang y la muerte de Destructor, pero eso no quiere decir que todo este bien, Cloud y las tortugas volverán a encontrarse, pero no en muy buenas circunstancias. El Kraang recreo el virus D, todo el mundo esta en peligro, dos nuevos enemigos (o amigos), un encuentro inesperado, Cuatro tortugas, dos kunoichis y un asesino ¿de qué lado estas?
1. reencuentro

antes vean el intro de unforgiven del 2007

cancion: rise today de alter bridge  
segundo 42

* * *

Y ahora

En colaboracion con hana skyle

Patrocinado por fanfiction

y wwe

Esto es

TMNT vs-and Cloud 2:  
Bio-crisis

montones de fuegos artificiales dentro del staple center comienzan a explotar al mismo tiempo que el publico grita de emoción

BIENVENIDOS MUNDO DEL FANFICTIOOOOOON, gracias por ver este nuevo fic que recientemente publique, la verdad ni yo esperaba tener la inspiracion de antes pero aqui estoy de vuelta con esta nueva aventura

en la primera parte las tortugas llegaron a conocer a un ex-asesino prófugo de la ley quien al principio les da tremenda paliza, pero con el tiempo comienza a llevarse bien y al final no solo rescatan a april si no que también obtienen a una nueva compañera y eliminan a su mayor enemigo oroku saki alias 'destructor'

ahora en esta nueva aventura, intentaran detener al krang quienes crearon un virus muy poderoso llamado D-Virus o virus d

agradezco a hana skyle por el apoyo en la creación de este fic

y sin mas que decir ¡comencemos!

* * *

nueva york, la ciudad que nunca duerme, la más poblada del estado homónimo, en los Estados Unidos de América, y la segunda aglomeración urbana del continente y de Norteamérica después del Distrito Federal de México. Con más de 8,4 millones de neoyorquinos en un área urbana de 830 kilómetros cuadrados, hogar de los yankees y los mets quienes mantienen una rivalidad posiblemente equiparable con aquella entre los Yankees y los Boston Red Sox.

pero no solo era todo eso, al caer la noche criaturas extrañas emergen desde abajo y recorren la ciudad en busca de retos nuevos

las tortugas ninja saltaban de techo en techo vigilando cada rincón de las calles de nueva york. Había pasado un año desde que destructor dejo de molestarlos para siempre, ahora no solo estaban mas unidos como familia si no que lograron integrar a otra persona al ya bastante raro clan hamato, pero al mismo tiempo un integrante se separo de ellos para regresar a su lugar de origen

al pasar por el restaurante de su amigo murakami notaron algo que parecía un deyabu

"¿los dragones purpura?" leo no entendía el por que aun molestaban a un ciego

"que yo recuerde les pateamos el trasero hace unas semanas ¿no?" rapha ansiaba despedazarlos

"si, pero ahora vemos que son demasiado tercos" donnie sentía que esto seria sumamente aburrido

"yo digo que entremos y hagamos lo de siempre" mikey en realidad solo quería comer pizzaguioza

"en esta ocasión te doy la razón mikey" decía leo observándolo

"¿enserio? genial"

y antes de que los dragones se saliera con la suya los hermanos entraron al instante

"Oigan, ya no estamos artando de patearles el trasero. Por que no mejor nos saltamos esa parte y corren por su vida" presumio rapha su racha contra los dragones, provocandolos lo suficiente para que pelearan

El lider se abalanzo contra leo con su nabaja aunque solo basto con una patada, un par de golpes y un empujon para sacarlo de combate, el grandulon del grupo fue derrotado por rapha quien fue arrojado afuera bastante aturdido, los otros tres recibieron palazos por parte de donnie y mikey

"RETIRADA" grito el lider saliendo del lugar siguiendolo sus secuaces

"Murakami-san ¿se encuentra bien?" Pregunto leo muy preocupado

"Si, estoy bien no se preocupen. Gracias por salvarme de nuevo"

"No fue nada"

"Como recompensa ¡pizzaguiosa para todos!"

"SIIIIII" gritaron los cuatro chocando sus manos, despues de ver a murakami en accion los cuatro salieron con una orden cada uno

"No puedo esperar por saborear esta delicia" decia mikey imaginandose a el mismo con montones de pizza a su alrededor

"Si, la comida de murakami es la mejor" respondio donnie

Rapha estaba por comentar otra cosa positiva de su ciego amigo cuando vio una sombra a gran velocidad por un callejon

"Chicos, creo que vi a alguien correr"

"¿a quien rapha?" Pregunto su lider

"No se, pero por su forma de moverse no parecia humano"

Todos voltean a ver a rapha y comenzaron a seguir al extraño llegando a un edificio de ocho pisos totalmente abandodada

"Parece que es un krang, tal vez encontro otro frasco de mutageno" expreso leo

"Pero si acabamos con todos los frascos" respondio rapha

"Esperen un segundo ¿notaron el contenido del recipiente? Se supone que el mutageno es de color verde con azul y ese era de rojo con purpura" dijo donnie captando la atencion de sus hermanos

"¿que quieres decir donnie?" Pregunto leo

"No es el mutageno, puede ser una version mejorada u otra sustancia"

"Pues sea lo que sea yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados" rapha ya planeaba atacarlo cuando leo lo detuvo

"Aun no, primero necesitamos saber que traman y para eso hay que entrar ahi"

"... de acuerdo, pero el primero es mio"

Y asi, los cuatro entraron sin ser notados. Aquel lugar se encontraba realmente debastado pero estable, trataron de ser lo mas silenciosos posibles pero la madera de aquel lugar les dificultaba el trabajo. Al subir al sexto piso se pararon en seco ya que se encontraba otro de los krangs ahi

"Krang debe informar al krang de los resultados del experimento y entregar el experimento conocido como virus D al krang"

"Krang se encargara de eso"

¿Virus D? ok eso ya era demaciado, por desgracia mikey piso accidentalmente un tablon viejo el cual se rompio, creando el suficiente ruido para llamar la atencion del enemigo

"Krang, destruyan a las conocidas como tortugas"

"Bien hecho mikey" dijo sarcasticamente rapha

En tan solo segundos varios de esas cosas aparecieron apuntandolos con sus armas pero eso no los asusto, rapidamente cada uno ataco a una gran velocidad digna de un ninja, leo corto la cabeza de tres con sus katanas, rapha pateo a unos cuantos mandandolos afuera del lugar. Mikey proboco que dos de los aliens chocaran entre si y los remato con el ataque del Dr. Bromastein: los famosos globos con agua. Donnie alejo a cinco de ellos girando su baston bo como helicoptero, pero cuando creyeron que lo solucionaron...

"Acaben con ellos" la nueva generacion de droides del krang aparece

Al principio parecian tener el control, pero en minutos las cosas cambiaron a favor de los aliens superando en numero a las tortugas. Despues de un buen rato los cuatro estaban exaustos pero no los krangs

"¿alguna idea chicos?" Pregunto el menor no recibiendo respuesta alguna, los estaban acorralando y el numero parecia aumentar. Cuando estaban por dispararles...

"TOMA ESTO" alguien ataco a un krang usando el Spear de roman reigns, rapidamente se levanto y despues de un grito al cielo y un golpe al suelo derribo a otro con un Superman Punch, al tercero fue con un RKO, al cuarto con un Da Shou Out y al quinto con un Zig Zag "¿quien sigue?" Pregunto aquel ser que no se podia distinguir por la obscuridad del lugar, luego voltea a donde estaban las tortugas y dice "hola de nuevo chicos"

Unas horas antes:

"DAME TODO TU DINERO"

"P-p-pero es todo lo que me queda"

"NO ME IMPORTA DAME MAS"

Una pobre persona estaba siendo asaltada en el central park, a obscuras y con poca gente era el lugar mas peligroso para cualquiera, pero eso no era exclusivamente para las victimas

"O lo sueltas, o lo lamentaras" al voltearse vislumbro a el mismisimo cloud, el mas buscado y temido por todos

"No te tengo miedo, puede que hayas matado a todo criminal en tu camino pero yo sere conocido como el unico que te elimino" preparo su nabaja y corrio directo a cloud... solo para recibir un rodillaso en el estomago y un golpe sertero en la nuca que lo desmayo al instante

"¿Esta usted bien?" Pregunto el heroe, pero...

"Alejese de mi, ALEJESE" el rescatado salio corriendo

"**Jajajaja, te ignoraron jajaja**"

"_Ja ja que gracioso_"

En ese momento ven pasar a alguien con gabardina y sombrero

"Parece que se trata de un ladron"

"**Genial, un poco de calentamiento nos vendra bien**"

"Pues espero que de pelea, no como este tonto"

Y tal como llego, se fue sin dejar rastro

Durante unos minutos cloud siguio a su presa usando la obscuridad de las calles como su camuflaje, al poco tiempo noto la forma de moverse de aquel ser y no era del todo normal. Llego a un edificio en mal estado y entro por una de las ventanas siguiendolo cloud, despues el extraño subio por unas escaleras hasta el sexto piso donde lo esperaba ¿un krang?

"_Crei que se habian largado a su dimencion_"

"**Pues ya vez que no fue asi**"

"Krang debe informar al krang de los resultados del experimento y entregar el experimento conocido como virus D al krang"

"Krang se encargara de eso" Era oficial, investigaria si los krangs son adictos a resident evil o solo les interesa los virus mostrados

De repente escucho un ruido de madera rompiendose y dirijio su mirada al sitio de origen, y luego escucho

"Bien hecho mikey"

"_son ellos, y mikey sigue siendo un tarado_"

"**Eso era de esperarse**"

En tan solo segundos varios de esas cosas aparecieron apuntándolos con sus armas pero eso no los asusto, rápidamente cada uno ataco a una gran velocidad digna de un ninja, leo corto la cabeza de tres con sus katanas, rapha pateo a unos cuantos mandandolos afuera del lugar. Mikey proboco que dos de los aliens chocaran entre si y los remato con el ataque del Dr. Bromastein: los famosos globos con agua. Donnie alejo a cinco de ellos girando su baston bo como helicoptero, pero cuando creyeron que lo solucionaron...

"Acaben con ellos" la nueva generación de droides del krang aparece

"_mejor les doy una mano_"

"**has lo que quieras, deja me hecho un sueño**"

tiempo actual:

"¿miles?" pregunto atónito leo

"en carne y hueso amigos" respondió sonriendo por debajo de la mascara

el grupo de cinco se enfoco de nueva cuenta en la pelea acabando con una docena, parecían hormigas nunca se acababan

cloud con su nueva espada de igual tamaño que el de dante cortaba a mas de siete robots

"que bueno que regresaste" expreso donnie aun peleando con tres de los aliens

"lo se, de no ser asi ya los hubieran asado" respondió cloud atacando a diestra y siniestra

"una pregunta ¿y esa espada?" pregunto rapha en el mismo estado

"la hice en tijuana, hay buenos materiales ahí"

"increíble, luego nos mandas ah" pidio leo

"cuando gusten"

pero uno de los muros no soporto y termino calleándose al mismo tiempo dos personas lo atravesaron, como si tambien estuvieran peleando. todos se quedaron viendo al par que con dificultad se levantaron

"maldición, no puede ser son..."

* * *

y aquí termina el primer capitulo, espero y les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews, asi yo me lleno de mas ideas para el fic

nos vemos


	2. lo inesperable

un muchacho de cabello castaño con coseduras en los extremos de sus labios formando una tétrica sonrisa, una chaqueta y un pantalón, ambos de cuero, una camisa de color rojo y para completar unos zapatos negros estaba en frente de un sujeto gordo el cual minutos antes demostraba una felicidad que no se podría expresar en palabras cosa que a el joven le molestaba demasiado, en su mano izquierda sostenía un bisturí ensangrentado ya listo para atravesarlo

"por favor, no me hagas daño ¿q-que te hice yo?" pregunto aquel hombre aterrorizado

"antes de responderte te are un simple pregunta ¿eres feliz?" pregunto el joven apretando mas el bisturí

"y-yo, s-s-si lo soy, o lo era" respondió con sinceridad sin saber lo que acababa de hacer

"por eso, por que eres feliz" respondió con una seriedad inmensa, como si no le importara en absoluto

"no por favor ¡AUXILIO, AUXI...!" trato de pedir ayuda, pero el bisturí fue encajado en su garganta y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta donde se encontraba el corazón para luego undir su mano y arrancar de un solo movimiento el órgano, el hombre en sus últimos momentos de vida vio como su corazón estaba en frete suyo sostenido por la mano del asesino, y para arrematar encajo el arma en el organo justo antes de que su victima cerrara los ojos para siempre, como si hubiese sido un truco budu

"Susan" susurro el nombre de la única persona que a logrado amar y la única quien podría mantenerlo cuerdo, acerco su mano derecha al pecho y sujeto con fuerza en la zona donde tenia escrito las iniciales de Susan y su hora de muerte, su aniversario, y la fecha en la que se conocieron sintiendo que su corazón se saldría de sus sitio, el pensaba que si los doctores hubieran hecho algo mas en ese momento el ya estaría en una casa con ella viendo alguna película o cualquier cosa junto a ella, pero no fue asi y jamas podrá retroceder el tiempo, asi que guardo su arma y comenzo a caminar sin rumbo alguno

...

una mujer con una máscara blanca con negro alrededor del hueco de los ojos y una sonrisa femenina pintada de negro, con un encaje negro que podía cubrirle los ojos, una peluca de color negro con hermosos rizos, chaqueta obscura, un vestido corto negro y tacones caminaba lentamente con la cabeza inclinada abajo, ella siempre estuvo buscando al maldito que había asesinado a sus padres y le había hecho... eso, siempre trato de encontrar una pista del paradero del asesino de la sonrisa, siempre mataba a alguien cuando creía que era el, encontrarlo era el único propósito de su vida.  
Pero cuando por fin lo encontró en el bosque resultaba que luchaba contra dos entidades aterradoras, el primero extremadamente alto, sin rostro, con traje formal y tentáculos y el otro era el asesino de criminales con su mascara y sus kunais, tanto fue el miedo a enfrentarse a esos dos, que prefirió ver quien ganaba a una distancia prudencial. al momento que vio su oportunidad envió su cuchillo directo a la mano de jeff, solo para ver como su vida se extinguía ante la mirada del otro sujeto que si bien no conocía quien era, le daba miedo el solo pensar que la encontrara. pero ahora quedaba una pregunta ¿que mas hacia? su objetivo a medias se cumplió y ya nadie sufriría ante el ¿significa que ya no tenia nada que hacer en el mundo de los vivos? aun no estaba lista para dejar aquel mundo y trato de buscar otra cosa, pero nada funciono solo le quedaba el asesinato, cosa que no realizaba tan a menudo

"hola preciosa" un drogado se le acerco tratando de conseguir otra cosa "¿por que tan sola?"

"por que quiero, ahora aléjese de mi" trato de quitárselo de encima 'por las buenas' pero sin éxito alguno, desvió su paso a un callejón por si las cosas empeoraban

"vamos no te vaya, dame un beso"

"ni loca, ya déjame en paz"

"escúchame" la agarro con fuerza y la acorralo contra un muro "en vez de hacerte del rogar por que no vemos lo que tienes abajo"

"déjame" golpeo en la zona baja del drogadicto y con un ágil movimiento corto la yugular y observo como aquella persona se desangraba rápidamente "te dije que me dejaras en paz" y camino como si nada fuera del callejón

...

despues de un rato de caminata ambos vislumbraron un edificio abandonado o en otro uso un perfecto escondite, tanto liu como jane entraron en lugares diferentes y exploraron un poco el lugar, todos los muros estaban negros dando a entender que hubo un incendio ahí antes y sin embargo todo parecía estable, algo raro pero no improbable

fue cuando un ruido alerto a ambos específicamente en una esquina donde la dirección cambiaba, se acercaron lentamente y fue entonces cuando vieron una rata comiendo una migaja de pan

"ahhh sol era una rata" ambos respondieron escuchando lo que dijo la otra persona, sacaron sus respectibas armas y las chocaron

"quien eres" reclamaron jane

"soy tu peor pesadilla"

"ja si como no, si es asi yo soy el demonio"

ambos peleaban de forma increible, liu tenia la ventaja de la inteligencia ya que en un tiempo record formulaba cada estrategia, pero jane podia ver los movimientos y en si eran igual que los de jeff pero mas rapido. la pelea se extendio y los dos subieron hasta el sexto piso donde comenzaron a forzejear

"no puedes vencerme, soy mas fuerte que tu" declaro liu

"no eres el primero en decirmelo y a decir verdad, yo lo soy"

en un intento por quitarse de encima al otro se impulsaron para que el enemigo cayera, lo malo fue que ambos se impulsaron en la misma direccion contra un muro, el cual no los soporto y sedio al instante creando una nube de polvo algo densa, al disiparse ambos algo adoloridos se levantaron y notaron un par de cosas

1.-no eran los unicos en aquel lugar, de hecho estaban un grupo de fenomenos aparentemente peleando

2.-cloud se encontraba ahi (solo liu sabe quien es)

"maldicion, ustedes son..."

"**dices algo y dan de palazos**"

"... quienes son"

* * *

ahora si ya se puso buena la cosa, nos vemos el siguiente dia con otros dos capitulos


	3. tregüa

para los que se pregunten ¿por que rayos pusiste a esos dos en el fic? es por el hecho de haber acabado con jeff y el destino debido a esos hechos ellos están ahí

* * *

Nadie tenia contemplado esto pero solo cloud sabia quienes eran ellos, jane the killer y homicidal liu eran de los mas buscados del fbi en la unica lista que no a sido revelado al publico, en esa lista contenia a los asesinos mas peligrosos y sangrientos en la historia teniendo a liu en el puest jane en el 9 siendo el primero jeff ya que aun no saben que murio, el lo sabia por que por un tiempo estuvo en esa lista durante su año de asesinatos en el primer puesto

Sin decir ni una palabra ambos se lanzaron contra ellos siendo contraatacados por cloud formando un triangulo al momento de chocar sus armas

"Llevo tiempo sin matar a alguien, pero si es necesario los aniquilare en este momento" les advirtió cloud forcejeando con el kunai que le quedaba, fue asesino pero le gustaba los retos

"No lo creo, los que morirán van a ser ustedes" declaro liu

"Eso si se los permito" respondio jane

Liu desvio su bisturi y trato de encajarselo a cloud, pero el esquivo el movimiento y logro a penas rozar su mano, jane por su parte en vez de atacar a la persona que salvo meses atras prefirio ir contra los disfrasados de tortugas, leo trato de detenerla pero ella era mas rapida y con un agil movimiento encajo su arma en el hombro. Al ver esto rapha la mando a volar con una patada pero accidentalmente la envio donde su amigo sostenia una pelea con liu derrumbandolos como pinos de boliche, ante esto liu se levanta y ataca a rapha dando una vuelta en el aire aterrizando detras de el y tumbando con una patada giratoria en las piernas, una vez tirado en el suelo alzo su arma y la bajo tratando de atravesarlo, pero mikey y donnie lo detuvieron tomandolo de los brazos. Jane esquivaba cada estocada de cloud con mucha dificultad, jamas espero que fuera tan rapido, pero cuando el estiro el brazo para clavarle el kunai en su estomago ella lo tomo y con un giro de 450 grados lo mando contra liu y las dos tortugas quienes lo sostenian, liu en un momento fortuno se agacho y evito la embestida que recibieron el de la banda morada y naranja, una vez libre reinicio su pelea con jane estrellando su bisturi con el cuchillo de cocina de ella como si de espadas se trataran, para luego liu acorralar a jane en una esquina y a punto de completar su accion... rapha lo tomo del brazo y lo arrojo a donde estaba su amigo

El krang durante ese rato no solamente no intervinieron para ver un gran espectáculo sino que tambien estaban copiando los movimientos de los asesinos, realmente eran personas extremadamente peligrosas, su agilidad, destreza, fuerza y resistencia les sorprendía, y eso que eran solo personas

en ese momento cuando rapha trataba de quitarse a liu de encima los krangs comenzaron a disparar, todos incluyendo al par de colados fueron detrás del muro donde momentos antes emergieron ellos

"¿se podrían saber quien rayos son ustedes?" pregunto leo muy enojado, no todos los días te llegan esas sorpresas

"¿y por que nos querían matar?" completo rapha listo para hacerlos puré

"si con esas andamos" respondió jane para luego suspirar "soy jane the killer"

"incluso un bebe sabe que ese no es un nombre, díganlo ahora" reclamo donnie

"ok ash, me llamo Jane Arkensaw"

"¿y tu eres...?" trato mikey

"Liu Woods" respondió de forma neutral

"_¿woods? ¿pero ese apellido era de jeff? ¿acaso el...?_" pensó jane pero uno de los disparos le dio en el hombro

"mmmm ¿de casualidad no tienes un sobrenombre como ella?" pregunto mikey, tenia mucha curiosidad

"MIKEY" reclamaron sus hermanos y amigo, los cuatro con fuego en sus ojos y listos para darle un zape que nunca olvidaría

"homicidal liu" respondió el como si nada, aunque estaba sorprendido de que cloud no matara a los disfrazados

"que increíble"

"¡MIKEY!" ahora si estaban por dárselo, pero alguien los interrumpió

"OIGAN, despues matan a su amigo ahora lo importante es desaparecer a esos robots del mapa" grito jane algo desesperada, no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas

"no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero, estoy de acuerdo contigo jane" reconoció cloud, no le agradaba en nada trabajar con otro asesino y con mayor razón si se trataba de esa clase de asesinos

"¿y cual es el plan? si se puede saber" pregunto rapha

"tengo una idea donnie y mikey suban a la siguiente piso y busquen ese hueco" señalo leo un gran hoyo que estaba encima de los krangs "jane, liu y cloud ustedes ataquen a los que den mas problemas, rapha y yo nos encargaremos de distraerlos"

"¿y como lo van a hacer con esas botargas de tortugas?" pregunto jane algo irónica

"¿quien dijo que eran botargas?" respondió cloud dejando algo extrañada a jane

una vez todos de acuerdo con el plan el de morado y naranja corrieron buscando las escaleras de emergencias, aunque no fue necesario ya que encontraron otro hueco, con ayuda de mikey donnie subió al piso y ayudo al menor, una vez encontrado el otro hoyo mikey saco una mano en señal de que ya estaban ahí, esa fue la señal para que leo y rapha salieran y corrieran a los extremos del lugar evitando la mayoría de los disparos, los que antes eran vecinos se quedaron viendo a cloud

"¿que ocurre?"

"jamas pensé que vería a cloud estando con unos inútiles como ellos" decía liu con algo de gracia provocando una leve risa en jane

"respeten a mis amigos o ya verán, y para su información no son botargas, es su piel real"

antes de que dijeran algo mas leo los llamo para que se unieran a la pelea, el plan era rodearlos para tener la ventaja, si antes las tortugas podían ganar a los krangs sin ayuda, ahora con ellos tres acabaron tan rápido que ni se dieron cuenta

"que rápido acabamos con ellos" expreso rapha estirando los músculos

"si, de hecho es la primera vez que no tardamos nada" dijo leo

"oigan ¿y liu y jane?" pregunto mikey

los cinco buscaron con la mirada al par que hace unos instantes trataron de acabar con sus vidas, pero no encontraron nada

"_¿para que rayos vinieron a nueva york? se supone que ellos tenían su territorio_"

"**tal vez se aburrieron de seguir viviendo ahí y se vinieron**"

"_... quizas en jane pero en liu... el es mas complicado_"

"**intenta averiguarlo en la mañana**"

"_ok... un momento ¿no que estabas dormido?_"

"**lo estaba hasta que me despertaron, ahora si me disculpas**" lo ultimo que escucho fueron ronquidos

"oye miles" lo llamo rapha

"¿si?"

"quieres ir a saludar a splinter"

"... si ¿por que no?"

y todos salieron rumbo a las alcantarillas


	4. el regreso

En las alcantarillas

el grupo caminaba tranquilamente por las alcantarillas

"¿y como vas con april donnie?"

"de maravilla, es mas, aun despues de tanto tiempo sigo creyendo que estoy soñando" respondió soñando

"y tu leo ¿todavía sigues con la gótica?"

"no le digas asi... y si, aun sigo con ella"

"y yo que creía que vería cambios, pero todo parece igual"

"pues si hubo cambios, mikey es menos problemático" respondió rapha

"pes yo no vi eso cuando estábamos en el edificio"

"un momento... ¡LA COMIDA! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!" grito mikey con rios de lagrimas

"¿que comida?"

"la comida que pedimos con murakami, debimos dejarla antes de pelear con el krang" recordó leo

"bueno, no podemos volver pero... tal vez otro dia"

los tres estubieron de acuerdo menos mikey, realmente quería cenar pizzaguiosa, pero le reconfortaba saber que aun quedaba dos cajas en la cocina

Splinter apenas salia del dojo cuando escucho a sus hijos

"_Ya regresaron_" lo que no esperaba era lo siguiente

"Espero que tengan agua, no he tomado en dias" cloud aparecio caminando como si nada

"¿cloud?" El mensionado se detubo y volteo para ver a splinter

"Señor yoshi, que gusto volver a verlo" camino hasta el estrechando su mano

"Igualmente miles, veo que el viaje a tu pais te ayudo" deja de estrechar su mano y platican en la sala mientras los otros van al comedor

"Si, aunque no pude estar con los que conozco haya los vi mejor"

"Eso es estupendo, sabes las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde tu partida"

"Si con eso se refiere al ataque del krang de hace un rato, entonces tiene razon"

"¿los ataco?"

"Asi es, pero la situacion no paso a mayores. Por cierto no he visto ni a su hija y a april ¿no sabe donde estaran?"

"Miwa se quedo en la casa de april, desde que te fuiste ellas se volvieron grandes amigas"

"Me lo imagino... hmp aun me es increible que por fin karai haya dejado de verlo con odio"

"¿por que lo dices?"

"Por nada, bueno fue un gusto volver a verlo" despues de platicar fue a donde estaban los mutantes quienes comian pizza "¿que no se cansan de comer diario eso?" Nadie se habia percatado de su precencia hasta que el hablo asustandolos un poco

"Claro que no, podria comer pizza por el resto de mi vida" decia mikey saboreando su rebanada

"Oye amigo ¿y cuando regresaste a nueva york?" Pregunto rapha

"Hace apenas unos dias, la verdad esperaba mas cambios aqui pero al parecer siguen siendo los mismos de siempre" dijo recordando los viejos tiempos

"Pues no creas eso, desde que te marchaste estuvimos entrenando los movimientos que nos enseñaste y creeme cuando te digo que ahora si te derrotaremos" decia leo orgulloso

"Si como no" respondio con una media sonrisa

"A proposito, no he escuchado a tu amigo ¿que ya se durmio?" Pregunto donnie

"¿zarathos? Ese diario"

"¿a poco?"

"Si, a veces dura una semana sin molestarme"

"Bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, ahora si fue una jornada muy cansada" declaro leo para que luego todos se marcharan a dormir, pero en la sala los mutantes se pararon en seco y voltearon atras de ellos para ver a cloud parado comiendo su rebanada muy agusto

"Que"

"mmmmm ¿de casualidad tienes donde dormir" pregunto rapha

"Si, encontre un departamento cerca de la entrada a las alcantarillas, no es la gran cosa pero si esta bien el lugar"

"Entonces ya no ocupas el sillon"

"No ya no, nos vemos mañana" y salio del lugar dejando a las tortugas descansar, pero eso no significa que saldria a la superficie, despues de la aparicion de jane the killer y homicidal liu en aquel edificio presentia que a lo mejor y esos dos estaban por ahi, por lo que decidio quedarse a vigilar sin que se enteraran

11:00 am

april y karai regresaban a la guarida platicando alegres, sin percatarse de alguien quien dormia en el sillon despues de desvelarse toda la noche. Ellas tambien cambiaron en ese año: april seguia con su ropa de siempre pero ahora se dejaba el cabello suelto y un poco mas largo, karai por el contrario seguia con su cabello sin cambio alguno pero ahora usaba una camisa obscura de manga corta que se ajustaba perfectamente al contorno de su cuerpo, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis blancos

"Supongo que mi padre y los demas debe seguir en el dojo"

"Tal vez, oye ¿y si vemos como van?"

"No es buen momento ahora pero les preguntaremos como les fue cuando salgan"

"Suena bien" ambas se sientan y april enciende la television

"Karai"

"¿si april?"

"Dime ¿es mi imaginacion o esto se elevo mas?"

"No, de hecho tambien siento eso"

"Hug" se escucho un ruido extraño lo cual hizo que ambas se voltearan a ver

"¿fuiste tu?" Pregunto karai

"No ¿y tu?"

"Tampoco"

"Oigan" las voltearon a un costado "¿les molestaria si les pido que se bajen?" Pregunto el mexicano sin aire en los pulmones, ya que april estaba sesntada en su pecho y karai en sus piernas. Ambas dieron un salto del susto terminando en el suelo "por fin"

"NO VUELVAS A HACERLO IDIOTA" gritaron ambas aun con el trasero en el suelo

"Yo no tuve la culpa de que no se fijaran donde se sentaban" repondio el ya de pie alzando ambas manospara ayudar a las jovenes

"¿hace cuanto que regresaste miles?" Pregunto karai

"Llevo poco de haber regresado"

"¿no se supone que te quedarias en méxico?" Pregunto april

"Jamas dije que no regresaria, aunque nueva york no lo admita aun necesitan de cloud"

"¿encerio?" Pregunto april con una picara sonrisa

"¿no sera por que nos extrañaste?" Pregunto karai de igual forma

Tenia que admitirlo, extrañaba mucho a sus amigos mutantes ellos le dieron un techo en donde dormir sabiendo que era un peligro para ellos, pero si de por si rapha no es sentimental mucho menos lo era el

"Si, extrañaba decirles pelos de zanahoria y cabeza de berengena"

"OYE"

miles no paraba de reir, hacerlas enojar le era mucho mas entretenido que ver varias veces a Titus O'Neil vomitar (creo que es el tio perdido de april). Pero no se acordo de que no tenia camisa alguna puesta, debido a que el esta acostumbrado dormir asi, las chicas al notar ese detalle se pusieron como tomates, ellas tambien no querian admitir algunas cosas: por ejemplo el hecho de verlo asi era como ver a un joven actor de hollywood

"Jajajaja ok... ya fue mucha risa ¿de casualidad no saben donde esta yoshi? Llevo un buen rato sin verlo ni a sus hijos"

"Mi padre debe estar entrenandolos, pero ultimamente terminan mas pronto que antes" respondia karai observando el dojo

"mmmmm dejenme ver en que van" las chicas trataron de detenerlo pero fue tarde, al recorrer la puerta noto que estaban en una pelea por equipos, si era sierto lo que le dijo leo que practicaron lucha libre entonces lo comprobaria haciendo lo siguiente:

Donnie y rapha forcejeaban con sus armas respectivas concentrados solamente en su pelea, hasta que ambos sintieron una fuerte presion en el abdomen provocando que ambos cayeran de caparazon al suelo, su amigo humano los ataco con un Spear al puro estilo de Roman Reings

Leo tenia apresado a mikey con un candado en el que el menor estaba de pecho al suelo sin poder moverse, leo sonreia muy confiado por la tecnica que empleo y que penso que le seria muy util que no presto atencion a la persona quien corria directo a ellos. Apenas volteo los ojos y recibio tremenda patada siendo la parte superior del pie que impacto con su rostro. mikey al sentirse libre se levanto rapidamente, solo para quedar en el suelo de nuevo con un RKO

"¿no que muy preparados en la lucha?"

"MILES ¿POR QUE ATACASTE A MIS HIJOS?" pregunto bastante enojado splinter

"Muy sencillo yoshi: reflejos, ellos estaban tan metidos en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta de mi precensia. Se que ellos tienen buenos reflejos pero si queren sobrevivir tienen que mejorar aun mas, nunca se sabe quien y por donde los atacaran" mintio perfectamente, en realidad solo queria dejarlos en el suelo

Después de una discucion que tuvieron con el por lo sucedido los mutantes fueron a hacer lo de siempre, mientras que april, miles y karai salieron a la superficie aunque en el caso del ex-asesino no era para disfrutar de la ciudad, tenia que encontrar tanto a homicidal liu como a jane the killer a cualquier costo. No permitiria que dañaran a sus únicos amigos

April y karai fueron al centro de compras aunque karai odiaba eso. Nunca fue como las demás adolescentes que trataban de verse lo mejor posible, tal ves april no era asi pero le agradaba comprar cosas nuevas sobretodo por donnie para atraer mas su atencion (si eso es posible)

En otros lugares

jane se oculto en un departamento y liu se hospedo en un hotel, ambos ideaban la forma de salir con vida de esto ya que ahora se metieron en algo que no solo involucraba a un asesino, ahora era con fenómenos  
los dos visualizaban en su mente algunas escenas del dia anterior, para ver que les podía ayudar hasta que ambos se toparon con imágenes en el caso de jane de liu y en el de liu de jane, pero esas imágenes se quedaron mas tiempo que las demas, olvidaron ese detalle y siguieron con su investigación mental


	5. intruso y nuevo virus

Tres días despues

Aunque fuera la media noche en nueva york, eso no impedía que hubiera tanta gente afuera, jane salio del departamento y camino con algo de nerviosismo, había investigado el nombre de liu woods por si se tratara de otra persona, pero en definitiva era el hermano de jeff y al parecer no eran diferentes, ambos eran cariñosos, ambos eran amables y cuando ocurrió eso ambos se hicieron asesinos... bueno liu tardo en esa parte

Al entrar a un callejón noto a dos chicas que caminaba en dirección contraria, se escondió detrás de unos botes de basura y alzo su cuchillo esperando que ellas se acercaran... pero nunca llegaron

A la mitad del camino ellas destaparon una alcantarilla y entraron en ella. A jane se le hizo raro eso, es decir era normal si se tratara de hombres pero ¿dos chicas?. Espero un rato por si salían pero no ocurrió nada asi que fue, levanto la tapa y entro

"¿que estarían haciendo aquí?" Se pregunto asqueada al ver el lugar, camino lentamente con su arma en la mano por si las dudas, despues de unos minutos llego a lo que eran las vías del tren y a un par de metros se encontraba una estación "_estas niñas están locas ¿que rayos hacen en un lugar como este? hmp al menos aquí sera menos complicado_" lentamente se dirigió al extraño lugar. Al llegar se sorprendió por toda la decoración, incluso tenían una televisión

pero había un detalle, no estaban ellas

"_¿en donde se metieron?_" las buscaba con la mirada pero no encontraba nada, solo una puerta corrediza

"oye" alguien toco su hombro un par de veces llamando su atención, volteo rápidamente para notar... a una 'tortuga' de banda naranja comiendo pizza "¿no eres la chica que estuvo en el edificio?mmmm ¿jane?" pregunto el sin atisbo de agresividad

"ammmm si soy yo" respondió ocultando su cuchillo por detrás "que casualidad"

"jane ¿por que cuando hablas no se mueve tu boca?" pregunto mikey inocentemente

"eh... pues... tengo una mascara"

"¿una mascara?"

"aaaaamm si ¿acaso te molesta?" pregunto algo enfadada

"para serte sincero... si, ¡yo tuve esa idea primero!"

"¿como que tu la tuviste primero?"

"si, es que una vez que mis hermanos y yo pasábamos por un lugar donde se ponen tatuajes se me ocurrió poner uno de mi cara en mi cara" a jane le cayo una gota anime por a nuca

"dos cosas: en primera esto es una mascara no un tatuaje, y en segunda ¡¿como se te puede ocurrir esa clase de estupidez?!"

"es buena idea"

"es la peor idea del mundo"

"¿que es este alboroto?" salio el dojo splinter, noto a miguel angel algo asustado y es que debería estar en este momento con los demás en el patrullaje, luego noto a la chica de cara blanca que ocultaba algo en su espalda "¿quien eres?"

"¡UNA RATA MUTANTE!" sin pensárselo dos veces alzo su arma y se abalanzo en contra de 'la bestia', pero splinter le torció el brazo donde tenia el cuchillo y lo tomo "arg, SUÉLTAME MALDITO MONSTRUO"

"jane tranquila, el no te ara daño" trato de calmarla mikey, hasta que sus hermanos y amigo hacían acto de aparicion, al igual que karai y april quienes estaban en el dojo entrenando

"... y luego el grita ¡ayuda, ayuda! como niña y despues... ¡JANE!" grito cloud corriendo directo a ella para atacarla, jane de alguna forma se zafo de aquel agarre e imito a cloud, hasta que las dos chicas agarraron a jane y las tortugas apresaron a cloud "¡SUÉLTENME, SUÉLTENME!"

"DÉJENME EN PAZ" reclamo ella

el lugar se llenaban de gritos que poco a poco desesperaban a splinter, hasta que le colmaron la paciencia y el les llamo la atención "YA FUE SUFICIENTE, USTEDES DOS CÁLMENSE ¡AHORA!" ese grito basta para que el caos cesara

"yoshi ¿como se te ocurre que me calme si ella es una asesina?" dijo cloud viendo con odio a la mujer siendo aun agarrado por sus amigos

"¡mira quien lo dice, el bastardo que acabo con muchas vidas hace años!" respondió jane aun sostenida por april y miwa

"¡por lo menos yo deje de hacerlo!"

"BASTA" grito yoshi harto de esto "MILES, TE RECUERDO QUE TU TAMBIÉN LLEGASTE AQUÍ COMO ASESINO"

"pero yoshi..."

"SIN PEROS, ahora van a ser soltados, y una vez libre no quiero que pelen ¿entendido?" los dos asintieron "bien, déjenlos"

una vez libres solo se lanzaban miradas asesinas

"¿como nos encontraste?" pregunto cloud aun furioso

"no te lo diré"

"debí saberlo ¿y liu? ¿donde esta tu cómplice? ¿o es que el esta aquí y te dijo donde estábamos?"

"no se si recuerdas bien, pero el trato de matarme al igual que a ti asi que no ve vengas con eso de que trabajamos juntos"

"lo que no es tontería, es que tu tambien trataste de matarme, y tu y el lo intentaron con mis amigos"

"¿tus amigos? ¿unos idiotas disfrazados? ja que buena broma, el mayor asesino de la historia estando con unos incompetentes"

"oye basta de insultarnos" reclamo rapha

"bueno, bueno ya tranquilícense todos, cloud necesito hablar un momento contigo en el laboratorio" decía donnie

"... de acuerdo"

ambos entraron al laboratorio dejando a los demás

"vamos aclarando las cosas" dijo splinter

en el laboratorio

"¿que quieres donnie?" respondió con un humor de perros

"te acuerdas del Dicrocoelium que encontraste hace un año"

"¿que ocurre con eso?"

"veras, despues del enfrentamiento que tuvimos con los krangs hace tres días recogí este recipiente" enseño un cilindro con una sustancia rojiza "y al analizarla me di cuenta de que era el mismo parásito, pero mayormente mejorado y según el krang lo llamaron virus D"

"enserio eso aliens se obsesionaron con resident evil... un momento, hace una semanas comenzaron a pasar en las noticias de personas que desaparecieron misteriosamente"

"¿crees que el krang los a secuestrado?"

"no lo creo, estoy seguro ¿que efectos causa esa cosa?"

"velo por ti mismo" abrió una puerta trampa del suelo el cual daba a una habitación con 6 jaulas para roedores, al encendre la luz lo que vio fue asqueroso

parecían ratas, pero su piel desapareció dejando expuesto la carne, su actitud era bastante agresiva y no tenían dos si no cuatro ojos, dos de esos ojos iguales que el de un caracol

"eso son algunos de los efectos, el otro es..." explico donnie

"control mental" completo miles

"si esto llega a las personas todo sera un completo caos"

"en resumen, el infierno en la tierra"

"vamos a necesitar ayuda, mucha ayuda"

"¿y a quien tienes en mente?"

el genio penso unos segundos para luego correr directo a la puerta

"¿a donde vas?"

"jane" la mencionada volteo directo con el genio "necesitamos de tu ayuda y la de liu"


	6. reflexiones

"¿que yo QUE?" jane por nada lo aceptaria

"Debes estar bromeando donnie" decia miles incredulo

"¿crees que tengo cara de bromista?" Le respondio donnie con lo que el uso hace tiempo

"... tushe"

"Estas loco si crees que ire a hablar con el, ademas ¿para que lo quieres?"

"Unos extraterrestres de otra dimencion planean conquistar el planeta usando una suastancia llamada virus D" explico el genio

"Opino que son adictios a..."

"Ni conocen los videojuegos" voltea a ver a jane "¿nos ayudas?"

"Dejame ver si entendi bien. Hace un rato hable con tu padre y me dijo que eran mutantes" (reaccion de jane: 0_o) "y ahora me dicen que unos aliens quieren invadir la tierra con no se que ¿de verdad quieren que me trague esa basura?"

Hace unos minutos jane hablo con los que estaban en la sala de su 'oficio' sin revelar a que venia en realidad, los otros comentaron lo que vivieron hace tiempo, antes de que conocieran a april, durante sus retos y despues de la muerte de destructor. Ella solo les creyo en la ultima parte por lo que mentalmente les perdono la vida

"Pues si, por que tu, yo y liu ya nos enfrentamos a ellos una vez ¿no te acuerdas cuando luchamos en aquel edificio? Antes de que aparecieran ustedes esas cosas nos estaban disparando" dijo cloud

"Pues como sea, esos son sus asuntos asi que mejor los dejo en paz" ella dio media vuelta y salio por la parte del tren, rapha trato de ir por ella para reclamarle pero miles lo detuvo

"No rapha, estamos mejor sin ella, sin los dos" todos miraron por donde la asesina

En la superficie

Jane caminaba por las calles muy pensativa, si esas cosas amenazaban su existencia entonces concideraria unirse a aquel que una vez salvo junto a los incompetentes, pero de momento solo queria caminar. La ventaja de tener el cabello largo era que no lograban notar su mascara a simple vista por lo que lograba pasar desapersivida

"_Tal vez no es tan malo unir fuerzas con cloud, de todas formas tambien es mi mundo... ¿pero en que rayos piensas? Eres jane the killer, trabajas por tu propia cuenta y no ocupas la ayuda de nada ni nadie_" penso ella al recordar los obstaculos en su vida como asesina "_necesito estar en un lugar sin tanta gente para pensar mejor... ya se_" al pasar por un callejon aprovecho que la escalera de emergencias estaba abajo para subir y llegar al techo y quisas despues hacer una carniseria con los inquilinos de ahi

En la guarida

"¿COMO SE TE OCURRE PEDIR ESO A ALGUIEN COMO JANE?" pregunto cloud/zarathos (se desperto cuando se fue jane)

"QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA, ESTAMOS EN UNA SITUACION DESESPERADA" respondio donnie

"SI PERO NO BUSCO A LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE SE CRUSA EN MI CAMINO"

"**ADEMAS NO PODEMOS CONFIAR EN ELLOS, LO MAS PROBABLE SERIA QUE TE MATARAN PRIMERO POR IDIOTA**"

"TE PROHIBO QUE LE HABLES ASI ZARATHOS" respondio en defensa april

"**Estoy hablando con mula no con sus garrapatas**"

"NO LE DIGAS ASI" reclamo donnie

"Pues esta de metiche" respondio cloud

Antes de que april hablara leo la detuvo

"Oye april, que tal si mejor vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo..." decia el de la banda azul mientras la sujetaba suavemen de los hombros

"SUELTAME LEONARDO" pero ella bruscamente se zafo

"¿QUE TE PASA O' NEIL, EL SOLO TRATA DE AYUDARTE" karai salio a defender a leo

Y asi fue la situacion, donnie discutia con su amigo y a la vez con el demonio, al igual que discutian karai y april mientras leo trataba de que no se mataran (metaforicamente) y los dos ultimos solo corrian siendo uno perseguido (ya sabran quien es) Splinter con todo eso lograron hacerlo explotar

"YA FUE SUFICIENTE, TODOS ESTAN CASTIGADOS Y NO ME IMPORTA MILES SI TU NO ERES DE LA FAMILIA" casi todos bajaron la mirada y dijeron

"hai sensei" Pero cloud le era tan dificil eso que mejor se fue sin decir nada, nadie trato de detenerlo ya que sabian perfectamente que cuando estaba asi el que se le acercara sufriria las consecuencias

En la superficie

Liu se removia en su cama ya que tenia una pesadilla, cada vez esos recuerdos de su hermano apuñalandolo con esa espantosa sonrisa, con esos ojos obscuros, con esa mirada de locura, con esas palabras que lo atormenta

_Go to sleep_

"¡NO!" Desperto agitadamente, tardo unos segundos en percatarse de que era una pesadilla, tal como en otras ocaciones

"_Jeff ¿por que lo hiciste? ¿por que mataste a nuestros padres? ¿por que trataste de matarme?... jamas tendre esas respuestas, pero lo que si tendre sera tu vida por lo que hiciste_" se vistio con lo de siempre y salio del departamento, se le ocurrio que estar un tiempo en la azotea no le vendria mal "espero que no este encadenado" al llegar a la puerta escucho un grito de furia en el piso de abajo, de seguro era uno de los inquilinos que estaban viendo el football americano. Una vez abierta salio al exterior

"Como quisiera que mis padres sigan vivos" escucho a alguien teniendo un tono en la voz triste... esa persona se salvo

Al voltear a su izquierda noto a una mujer que estaba cerca de la orilla observndo la luna

"¿dia dificil?" Pregunto liu tranquilo

"Se podria decir que si" respondio ella sin voltearlo a ver

"¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?"

"Ya lo hiciste" eso le provoco una pequeña ris

"¿que hace alguien como tu en este lugar?"

"Nada, solo... recordando"

"¿Recordando que?"

"No es algo que le importe a un extraño"

"Pues a este extraño si le importa"

Ella suspira y comienza a contar "hoy es el aniversario de mis padres"

"Pues... eso es para celebrar"

"No esa clase de aniversario"

"¿entonces?"

"... hoy es su aniversario desde su fallecimiento"

"Yo mmmm lo siento"

"No te preocupes"

"¿Sabes algo?"

"Que"

"Hoy tambien es el aniversario de mis padres"

"¿tambien murieron en este dia?"

"Si, que curioso"

"Seria extraño"

Hubo un momento de silencio bastante incomodo

"... entonces" continuo ella

"Entonces ¿que?"

"Pues... se supone que deberías decir tu nombre"

"¿donde están mis modales? Me llamo liu" tan solo decirlo la mujer se le abalanzo como una fiera con un cuchillo pero el logro apartarla con una patada

"debí saber que me seguías maldito"

"¿yo siguiéndote? perdón pero asi no son las cosas, ni sabia que eras tu"

"¿entonces que haces aquí?"

"yo debería hacerte esa pregunta"

"bueno ¿y tu quien te crees para hablarme asi?"

"ya lo deberías saber"

pero antes de que pelearan ocho robots del krang aparecieron de la nada

"krang destruyan a los conocidos como enemigos"

"¿otra vez ellos?" se pregunto jane fastidiada

"sera mejor que los acabemos primero"

los dos comenzaron a pelear contra el pequeño ejercito, liu con su bisturí corto un par de cables que sobresalían de esas cosas, al primero luego de esquivar unos disparos, al segundo despues de ser distraído por jane, al tercero con una mano aseguro la cabeza del artefacto al suelo pareciendo como una masacre y al cuarto simplemente alzo su brazo cuando eso corría a el terminandolo de una forma hasta ridícula

por parte de jane ella uso mas la agilidad que la inteligencia. al primero con su cuchillo le quito los brazos y luego la cabeza, al segundo le clavo el arma en la parte superior del cráneo, al tercero lo arrojo del techo y al cuarto le atravesó el pecho diciéndole "no te duermas, nunca despertaras" en un susurro, los dos terminaron con los ocho algo rápidos por lo que podrían comenzar con tranquilidad la pelea

pero nunca esperaban una oleada de 20 krangs

los krangs les diparaban a diestra y siniestra teniendo ellos mucha dificultad de esquivarlos, en un momento crucial a jane le volvieron a disparar en el hombro (esta clase de asesinos no sienten el dolor a la primera, pero cuando recibe otra agresión en la parte dañada comienza a doler bastante) ella grita de dolor y liu ataca al que le disparo dejando a la criatura fuera de combate, eso le dejo el camino libre por lo que corrio salto a otro edificio aferrándose al filo de la azotea con sus manos, un esfoerzo despues logro levantarse. ya estaba por dejarla ahi cuando...

"_rescátala_" el liu woods hizo acto de presencia en su mente tratando de convencer a homicidal liu de no dejarla

Ever since I could remember,  
Everything inside of me,  
Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)  
I was never one for pretenders,  
Everything I tried to be,  
Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)

"_no me digas que hacer_"

"_ella no merece morir asi y lo sabes_"

"_es asesina igual que yo_"

"_y es humana igual que tu_"

"_no lo __haré, no la sacare de ahí, en sierta forma se lo busco_" y ya estaba por retirarse pero se detuvo en seco

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
Even if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me

"_si no lo haces, pasaras el resto de tu vida en un infierno peor que antes, esta es tu ultima oportunidad para salir de esto, para ser libre_"

liu lo penso por un rato, luego volteo atrás solo para ver que jane estaba desmayada y los krangs estaban por llevársela. en ese momento tomo una decision

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I'm turning to a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

antes de que la tocaran liu ataco como un verdadero psicópata destrozando cabezas con sus manos a unos cuantos que estaban cerca, tomo a jane en sus brazos cargándola de novia y antes que los krangs tuvieran oportunidad ellos desaparecieron

lejos de ahí liu sujetaba con fuerzas cansado de correr, pero no paraba solo pensando en otro lugar donde esconderse

"espero haber tomado la decision correcta"

"_créeme, que cuando menos te lo esperes tu vida habra cambiado_"

jane abrí los ojos lentamente aun aturdida y su vista borrosa, solo logro ver una sombra que la cargaba antes de quedar otra vez inconsciente

A monster, a monster,  
I'm turning to a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

* * *

y aquí esta otro capitulo esta vez mas basado en ellos, la canción se llama monster de Imagine Dragons, y antes de irme quiero aclarar algunas cosas

1.- no soy dueño de las tortugas ninja, ni de liu, ni de jane, ni de jeff

2.-'la batalla de la muerte' fue escrita usando parte de la historia original de jeff vs slenderman, por lo que esa es solo una versión de mi no oficial y no tiene nada que ver con el creador de jeff the killer

3.-miles/cloud y el fic es lo único que me pertenece

una vez aclarada las cosas solo me resta decirles que espero les haya gustado y si no es mucha molestia dejen reviews tanto positivos como negativos

y les deseo buenas noches


	7. ¿zombies?

Horas antes

Miles se encontraba dentro de su habitacion recostado en la cama, estaba pensando en las victimas del krang, en este momento ya debieron haber muerto por el virus

"Esta situacion se esta saliendo de control"

"**Ya mas personas han desaparecido en las ultimas 24 horas**"

"Y lo peor es que no tenemos una idea de donde estan"

"**Tal vez si vas a hablar con...**"

"No estoy de humor para eso"

En ese momento encendio la television y se dispuso a ver peliculas hasta dormir, al dia siguiente siguio buscando a liu ya que tuvo su encuentro con jane, para que la gente no supiera de el tenia una camisa negra con el 619 de rey mysterio (que camuflage), unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis, busco en cada edificio, en cada departamento, en cada rincon, pero no logro nungun resultado

"¿donde se pudo meter ese maldito?" Preguntaba a cada persona si no habia visto a alguien con coseduras en los labios, pero nadie lo habia visto

"**¿ya intetaste ahi?**" Cloud dirigio la mirada a un edificio en particular

"... bueno no tengo nada que perder" llego hasta la entrada donde se encontraba un sujeto gordo con una camisa sin mangas y pantalones cafe "disculpe señor"

"No hay vacantes asi que largo" respondio no tan educadamente

"Solo vine a preguntar si no ha visto a alguien con coseduras en la boca"

"mmmmm si creo que si, lleva un buen tiempo sin aparecer aqui, ¿eres acaso un familiar suyo?"

"Digamos que soy un amigo, gracias por la informacion"

"Si como sea"

Ahora tenia una pista, pero en si era insignificante

En las alcantarillas

El lugar permanecia en calma, ni un ruido, ni un movimiento, algo que splinter anelaba

"Hace mucho que no se siente el lugar asi, tan tranquilo" era lo que pensaba el sensei

Pero otros 6 no pensaban eso

"Normalmente no cuestiono a splinter, pero creo que en esta ocasión se paso" le decía leo a karai quienes se encontraban en la habitación del primero

"Pues mas bien no fue tan estricto, creo que hasta fue muy amable"

"Pero que haremos dos semanas sin television, sin patrullaje, sin heroes espaciales"

"Solo lo que nos dijo mi padre, entrenar"

Ambos bajaron la cabeza y suspiraron tristemente, rapha esaba mas que furioso pues toda la situación lo comenzo esa tal jane, mikey se mecia de un lado a otro como si se tratara de un loco, con eso de que le quitaron la patineta

"Solo sera unos dias, unos dias y todo sera como antes"

Donnie y april se encontraban en el laboratorio tratando de desarrollar alguna cura para el virus, si iban a estar sin lo que les gustaban por lo menos harian algo que fuera util

"Ahora solo hay que mezclarlo con esto y..."

BOOOOM

el lugar estallo por sexta vez, para su suerte cuando sucedía eso el parásito del virus moría por lo que no quedaban infectados

"creo que fue demasiado" expreso april sobándose la nuca, la explosion la dejo con el cabello todo erizado

"si, se me paso un poco la mano"

los dos comenzaron a reír pero en voz baja para que no los escuchara splinter, a diferencia de los demás ellos se la estaban pasando bien

pero nadie contaba con que mikey se desesperara (huy ni aguanta nada) y salio de su cuarto directo a la televisión, para su mala suerte al encenderlo el volumen estaba a 45 por lo que se escucho perfectamente en el dojo

"miguel angel ¿que te dije con respecto a no ver televisión?" pregunto muy enojado splinter, pero antes de que mikey pudiera responder el de las noticias hablo

_y en otras noticias, mas sucesos extraños han ocurrido en la ciudad, hasta ahora van 30 personas desaparecidas de las que aun no se saben nada, las __únicas pistas que la policía tiene son escasas y por lo tanto no son suficiente para poder empezar la búsqueda_

despues de oír eso, splinter quedo en silencio por unos momentos hasta que mando a llamar a sus otro hijos

"escuchen con mucha atención, solo por ahora tendrán permiso para salir esta noche al patrullaje, april y miwa si quieren pueden ir con ellos"

los seis celebraron eso, aunque fuera por una noche lo aprovecharían bien, ya en la noche las tortugas, april y karai saltaban en busca de acción mas mikey no le comento lo que escucho de la tele. karai continuaba con su armadura de siempre ya que se acostumbro a pelear con eso (april tenia el traje de la película del 2007)

"es increíble que nos acompañen chicas" dijo leo con una sonrisa de par en par

"a nosotras tambien nos alegra" comento karai

"pero mas les vale no meterse en problemas, no acostumbramos a salvar a una persona repetidas veces" comento rapha de forma divertida, pero los demás no lo tomaron muy bien que digamos

un par de minutos despues vieron una furgoneta con kragns ahí asi que saltaron al techo del vehículo, ya estaban por llegar a la entrada del TCRI cuando notaron una cosa

estaban dos robots tirados

y de rrepente los krangs que estaban adentro salieron disparados quedando inactivos y las criaturas que se encontraban ahio salieron despavoridas

"hola" dijo cloud detrás de ellos sacandoles un buen susto

"TE DIJIMOS QUE NO VOLVIERAS A ASUSTARNOS" grito april con una vena bien marcada en su frente

"pues que les digo, nunca obedezco. ahora ¿entramos o que?"

los siete entraron al edificio buscando alguna señal de vida humana, al notar un elevador todos subieron ya que era muy espacioso. el elevador bajo un par de pisos bajo tierra, llegaron a un pasillo cromado como en otras ocasiones y caminaron lentamente, pero una alarma comenzo a sonar

"¿alguien mas siente que nos va a pasar algo malo?" pregunto mikey temeroso

en ese momento vieron a 20 metros de distancia una persona caminar con dificultad

"es un humano hay que ayudarlo" ordeno leo corriendo todos hacia el, ya estando cerca cloud se adelanto y con su espada decapito al hombre, una escena bastante aterradora

"¿PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA?" pregunto leo

"fíjense bien" alzo la cabeza que estaba en el suelo y no era humana (los que se acuerden del gordo de outlas tomen su rostro como referencia) "no era humano" camino un poco y dio vuelta a la derecha "oh por dios"

los demás lo siguieron y se encontraron con algo espantoso, muchas personas estaban comiendo a otras, todas ellas deformes como el primero (bueno aquí ya imagínense a los enfermos del videojuego antes mencionado) y todas esas cosas los miraron como un hambriento de tres días

"TE DIJE QUE SI CONOCEN EL VIDEOJUEGO ¡TODOS CORRAN!" grito cloud para luego retirarse a gran velocidad, un krang estaba revisando algunos archivos cuando alzo la mirada "NO RESPONDO AL CHIPOTE CON SANGRE" y como si fuera caricatura todos corrieron sin hacerle daño al robot, pero no duro esa cosa ya que los infectados le llegaron como estampida y es que eran bastante rápidos

todos recorrieron cuatro calles despues de salir de ahí, pararon eh intentaron recuperar el aliento

"¿que ha rayos eran ha esas cosas?" pregunto karai

"ha monstruos" respondió cloud

"mas bien zombies" le corrigio mikey

"pero eso es imposible" dijo leo no creyendo lo que le dijeron

"escucha leo, en todos mis años en esto he aprendido una cosa y va tambien para los sucesos de su vida: nada es imposible"

"miles ¿por que sigues con esa cabeza?" pregunto rapha observando como la cabeza aun movía la boca y emitía gruñidos

"¿ah que?... ni yo lo se jejeje"

"desaste de ella, es asqueroso" comento april sumamente asqueada

"... no, tengo una idea mejor. donnie ya que tu buscas una cura para esto" alza la cabeza "trata de usar la sangre que le queda a esta cosa y haz la cura"

"no te prometo nada, iag" tomo la cabeza y todos fueron ya a la guarida, no sin antes...

"miles ¿por que corriste si tu eres el que no tiene miedo?" pregunto karai sonriendo queriendo fastidiarlo

y de hecho no tenia miedo a esas cosa, podría despacharse a 100 o mas sin dificultad alguna, pero estando sus amigos y amigas no puede arriesgarlos

"eso no te importa"

ninguno sabia como se pondría splinter al saber de que los zombies ya son una realidad


	8. nueva alianza

Liu entro en la habitacion donde se encontraba jane aun inconsiente en la cama, ya habian pasado 2 dias desde lo ocurrido y ella aun no despertaba

"_Creo que debi quitarle la mascara para que respire mejor_" penso liu por decima vez y es que si lo hacia y ella despertaba harian un caos el lugar

Camino lentamente hasta llegar a la cama, se sento y con cuidado retiro la mascara de su rostro. La piel de jane era completamente blanca como la nieve, tal y como estaba jeff despues de sufrir esas quemaduras con lejia y gasolina, pero a diferencia de su hermano menor ella no tenia cortadas en los labios formando una horrenda sonrisa ni tampoco tenia los parpados quemados su pelo lo tenia chamuscado pero no tanto de hecho hasta se le hizo ¿bonita? "_¿pero en que piensas? Tal vez te hace falta dormir, si eso debe ser_"

Al dia siguiente

"ahh ¿que?... ¿que ocurrio?" Jane comenzaba a despertar de su largo sueño, se sento en la cama con dificultad ya que aun tenia el daño de aquel disparo, cuando tomo su hombro sintio unos bendajes que cubrian la herida "_qusiera saber quien me salvo para agradecerle, de seguro hasta resulto dañado_" y como si la escucharan esa persona entro a la habitacion con una vandeja de comida

"Veo que por fin despertaste" camino y dejo el desayuno en la mesita de noche

"¿tu?" Pregunto incredula y algo enojada, despues de todo la dejo con el trabajo pesado

"Si yo" respondio el, al observarle los ojos noto ciertas cosas

Eran negros como jeff: si

Expresaban enojo: si

Demostraban locura: no

"¿por que me salvaste liu? ¿acaso no te basto verme a merced de esos robots y querias humillarme mas?"

"No suena mal, pero no lo hize por eso"

"¿entonces por que lo hiciste?"

"No se, tal vez me diste lastima de verte en esas condiciones"

(Que le digan eso a un asesino es como decirle un insulto a alguien)

"¿dices que soy debil?"

"Para estar en el mismo trabajo que yo haces muchas preguntas"

"Pues no es normal que tu enemigo te salve y te cuide"

"En realidad no es tan raro"

"Bueno, ahora que estoy mejor me voy de aqui" se levanto de la cama y camino a la puerta

"Creo que se te olvido esto" alzo la mascara de jane y la peluca, ella cuando ve su disfras se observa en un espejo que estaba a un lado de la puerta para comprobarlo y si, su rostro estaba expuesto. De repente comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente y lentamente se fue incando "¿que ocurre?" Pregunto con algo de fastidio

"NO ME MIRES, por favor no me mires"

"¿por que no?"

"Por que... soy un monstruo, un horrendo monstruo"

"¿como que monstruo? Si con eso te refieres a matar personas entonces yo tambien lo soy"

"No lo entiendes, tu... tu hermano me quemo la cara"

"Espera ¿mi hermano?"

"El me hizo esto, por su culpa llevo este rostro maldito, por su culpa ya no tengo padres, POR SU CULPA VIVO ASI"

El sabia del daño que su hermano podia crear, no por nada es sobreviviente de jeff. Pero hacer eso con ella fue demaciado, no supo por que pero se inco y la abrazo y ella al sentir ese abrazo termino por sonrojarse

"Te comprendo perfectamente, yo tambien perdi a mis padres por culpa de jeff, de hecho el trato de matarme"

"Eso ya lo se"

"El caso es que ambos sufrimos por el... sabes quizas esta sea una mala idea pero..."

"¿que idea tienes en mente?"

"¿que tal si unimos fuezas?"

"Ok si es una mala idea" respondio ella riendo un poco, liu por un momento quedo hipnotizado por esa sonrisa pero agito un poco la cabeza

"Mira, si hacemos eso podremos encontrar a jeff y hacerlo pagar por lo que nos hizo"

El problema era que ya estaba muerto

"Suena bien eso pero... por el momento no va a ser posible"

"¿por que lo dices?"

"En primera no tenemos ni una pista de el, seria como buscar una abuja en un pajar, y en segunda cloud nos debe estar buscando"

"Si, creo que tienes razon... pero que tal si antes de ir por mi hermano acabamos primero con cloud"

"¡¿estas loco?! ¡eso es un plan suicida!"

"Antes si, pero recuerda que tiene nuevos amigos, podemos usar a uno de ellos como carnada"

"... ok ya no suena tan mal"

"Aqui el incomveniente es saber quien de esos cuatro disdrazados..."

"No son disfraces, son mutantes"

"¿que?"

"Lo que oiste, ellos son tortugas mutantes"

"¿como lo sabes?"

"Eso es lo de menos"

"Bueno, el caso es que ocupamos a uno de ellos si queremos que funcione el plan"

"... creo saber quien es el indicado"

Antes de que alguien mas pronunciara una palabra, un ruido parecido a un gruñido se escucho, jane en ese momento se enrojecio "yo emmm"

"tienes hambre ¿no? Traje una bandeja con mi desayuno pero si quieres puedes tomarlo" esto extraño mucho a jane primero queria matarla y ahora era amable, pero tenia que admitir que tambien se estaba comportando rara, nunca contaba sus secretos asi de facil

"¿por que me das tu comida?"

"Los aliados se apoyan ¿no?"

"Pero... ok"

Despues de desayunar un par de hot-cakes ella y liu salieron de aquel lugar, haber permanesido ahi dos dias fue demasiado arriesgado sabiendo que estaban en constante persecucion, en el transcurso del dia estubieron hablando de cualquier cosa para despejar su mente de los problemas que han cargado

"Asi que se llamaba susan"

"Si, era enfermera en el hospital donde me internaron. era tan bella, tan amable conmigo, tan comprensiva, lo tenia todo"

"Y ¿que paso? ¿por que no estas con susan?"

"Ella fallecio hace tiempo, de hecho tengo anotado el dia de su muerte"

"mmmm no te lo tomes a mal, pero tener en un papel la fecha en que murio alguien no es normal"

"Jamas dije que lo anote en un papel"

"¿a no? ¿y entonces?" Liu señala disimuladamente su pecho y jane comprendio a que se referia "mejor ya no pregunto"

"Jaja sabia que te pondrias asi"

"Pues que esperabas"

"¿que me dijeras que soy un loco?"

"Jeje eres un tonto" golpeo su brazo amistosamente

"Oye ¿no se te hace que nos paso algo raro?"

"¿en que?"

"Pues en la mañana queriamos matarnos y ahora nos llevamos como los mejores amigos"

"Pues muchas amistades comienzan asi"

"Si, creo que si. Entonces eso significa que... ¿somos amigos?"

"... tal vez"

"En ese caso ya para acerlo oficial" alza su mano en modo de saludo formal "¿amigos?"

"... amigos" ella estrecha su mano con la suya sonriendo calidamente hipnotizando de nuevo a liu por unos segundos para luego seguir con su caminata

Pero el destino tenia planeado juntarlos aun mas


	9. secuestro

Ry-Born (Ryback - Curtis Axel)

Semanas despues

el dojo ahora se había convertido en un especie de gimnasio (segundo 11)

todos estaban ejecitandose gracias al permiso que splinter le otorgo a cloud

april y karai estaban haciendo lagartijas con tres ladrillos en su espalda, llevaban hasta ahora 20 hechas y contando

rapha levantaba pesas de unos 15 kilos

leo tenia tapado los ojos y oídos mientras varios troncos trataban de dejarlo embarrado, solo confiando en sus instintos

donnie practicaba equilibrio con un hilo para coser

mikey sujetaba varios libros en sus manos mientras que debajo de ellos se encontraban dos cactus por lo que si los bajaba se picaría con uno o ambos

y cloud con una mano levantaba su cuerpo la cual estaba en posición vertical pero a la vez a un yunque que tenia en los pies y otro montón de libros por lo que el de el era fuerza/resistencia/equilibrio

"50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60" contó cloud terminando con su rutina: 30 de la izquierda y 30 de la derecha "muy bien ya pueden descansar"

todos al instante dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y cayeron al suelo casi muertos, de verdad preferían el entrenamiento extra de splinter a el de cloud

"miles ¿no crees que deberías bajar el nivel? incluso yo no podría con eso" admitió splinter quien solo veía como todos sufrían

"¿por que dice eso yoshi? si apenas van en el nivel dos"

los 'muertos' al escuchar eso se quejaron, creían que estaban en el nivel 10

"eso no es justo" dijo mikey quien ya no podía levantar sus brazos

"pues no se ponen las pilas, ya fuera de aquí" y como si fueran gusanos se arrastraron adoloridos al sillón

"dime miles ¿en que nivel de entrenamiento vas tu?" pregunto la rata

"20, se trata de romper rocas de basalto o como yo les digo de caliza"

"zarathos ayuda en eso ¿no es asi?"

"un par de años atrás si, pero ya no" cuando voltearon ya todos estaban dormidos, y eso que comenzaron cuando despertaron "van a estar asi hasta el medio dia, buscare un recetario"

"**¿por lo menos puedes subirles hasta el 7?**"

"_no ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es necesario eso?_"

"**si no lo haces serán siempre unos debiluchos**"

"_si, si como sea_"

varias horas despues

Los chicos despertaron aun adoloridos dejando a las chicas descanzar un rato mas

"me siento... fatal" se quejo donnie

"yo estoy peor" replico mikey

"ya te quisiera ver en mi lugar" le dijo rapha

"ya dejen de quejarse, recuerden que con este entrenamiento seremos mas aptos para proteger la ciudad" explico leo

"si tu lo dices" dijeron sus tres hermanos

En ese momento comenzaron a olfatear un olor muy deleitante y como si estubieran volando todos fueron a la cocina... bueno casi todos, uno fue cautivado por otro olor el cual lo estaba alejando poco a poco de la guarida, los tres que si llegaron creyeron estar en un sueño

En la mesa se encontraba un delicioso pavo con ensalada en un gran tazon, macarrones con queso, en otro pure de papa, en un plato ondo graevy y una jarra de agua de jamaica, y eso que no era dia de gracias

"¿que les parece chicos?" Pregunto miles a un lado de la estufa

"ESTO ESTA GENIAL" rapidamente los tres tomaron asiento comensaron a comer,

Miles queria demostrarles que no solamente la pizza era alimento y que de ves en cuando tenia que variar en platillos

"oigan ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta?"

"Qmm"

"¿donde esta mikey?"

"Tal vez este haciendo no se que" respondio rapha mientras se servia mas pavo y pure

"... ire a buscarlo" y salio del comedor buscando al mas problematico de la casa

Busco en su cuarto, en el de los demas, en el dojo, por las vias y nada de el, algo no estaba bien "mikey ya sal de donde sea que estes, deje de tener humor para esto, MIKEY" y aun asi no recibia respuesta

En otro lugar

Mikey se encontraba atado en una silla teniendo la boca destapada y siendo iluminado por una simple lampara

"¿donde estoy? ¿que quieren hacer conmigo? ¿donde estan mis hermanos?" En eso una mesa con ruedas se dirige en frente de el "huy pizza" y comienza a comer una rebanada de su preciado alimento, como si no estubiera secuestrado

"Te dije que era el indicado" expreso jane desde una parte donde todo estaba obscuro

"Oficialmente me retracto de decirte que era perdida de tiempo" respondio liu junto a ella

"¿no deberiamos taparle la boca tambien?"

"Lo necesitamos vivo y por la forma que come no lo alimentaron en dias, y ya que conoces mejor a este, tu lo vigilaras y yo ire a comprar unas bebidas"

"¿que que? Espera yo..." por desgracia ya se habia ido "genial, ya me dejo con el tonto"

Con las tortugas

Los tres mutantes y 'jinchuriki' estaban en las azoteas buscando alguna pista de mikey

"Maldita jane, nunca debi dejarla ir" maldijo cloud

"¿por que piensas que fue ella?" Pregunto donnie

"Por que supo donde vivian, y como de seguro ya le dijeron que soy amigo suyo ahora querra hacer un intercambio de mi vida por la de el"

"Oye miles, para estar fuera de los asesinatos mucho tiempo sabes como trabajan" le dijo rapha

"Quizas tenga la memoria algo defectuosa, pero se perfectamente como trabajan esa clase de personas"

"Si es asi ¿donde crees que este mikey?" Pregunto leo

"Jane normalmente mata a cualquiera sin pensarselo cuando ve el rostro de jeff en la victima" eso alarmo a los chicos "pero como se trata de un secuestro entonces deben estar en una fabrica o almacen abandonado, debe saber que vamos en camino a rescatarlo"

"**Pero es ilogico que lograra tal asaña, miguel angel sabe ninjitsu a la perfeccion como ustedes**"

"Si le agregas su torpesa es logico" respondio rapha

"Espero que este bien" expreso leo

"Todos queremos eso leo" dijo cloud

Despues de un buen rato buscando encontraron un almacen con apariencia de 1970 el cual una de las ventanas se encontraba iluminada lo cual era sumamente raro, pero algo comun entre criminales "debe estar ahi"

Los cuatro entraron sin hacer ruido, pero la luz de la calle que lograba filtrarse no les ayudaba mucho. Luego de un par de minutos caminando entraron a lo que era como una habitacion pero del tamaño de un estadio, y justamente ahi estaba mikey atado... ¿comiendo pizza?

"Hola chicos, deben probar la pizza esta deliciosa"

"¿que? Pero... arr mikey eres un idiota"

"Los idiotas son ustedes" jane the killer aparecio juntando peligrosamente la punta de su cuchillo en la cabeza de mikey "si que son predecibles"

"Jane deja ir a miguel angel"

"asi que su nombre completo es miguel angel ¿eh? Me recuerda un poco al arcangel miguel"

"Jane hablo encerio, liberalo"

"¿y para que hacerlo? Ademas tu amigo sera como un recibo por la ayuda que te brinde hace tiempo"

"¿Ayuda? ¿cual ayuda? Si apenas nos vimos en aquel edificio"

"¿acaso ya se te olvido? De verdad me sorprendes"

"¿a que se refiere con que te ayudo" pregunto leo

"Yo ni se de que habla"

"Bueno, si no lo recuerdas permiteme refrescarte la memoria. Hace tiempo tu te enfrentaste a dos monstruos y los acabastes, uno de ellos era muy alto con traje y sin rostro y el otro se hizo una sonrisa con un cuchillo"

"Jeff the killer" susurro el

"El era mi objetivo hasta que te vi pelear con el, nadie hasta ese dia a podido derrotarlo ni siquiera ese tal slenderman pudo con el, si acaso lo igualaba" se paseaba al rededor del menor con el cuchillo aun cerca "pero despues apareciste tu y lograste desintegrar a esa cosa, pero te descuidaste y jeff aprovecho esa oportunidad para matarte"

"El cuchillo, entonces ¿tu lo arrojaste?"

"Claro que si, yo te salve la vida y gracias a eso lograste eliminarlo, de no haberlo hecho tu no estarias con ellos asi que, si lo quieres vivo tendras que venir conmigo a quitarle la vida a otras personas"

En ese momento aparecio liu con dos sodas en un brazo y en el otro su arma ensangrentada

"Asi que vinieron jajaja que gusto me da verlos, jane esto es para ti" y le arroja la soda

"Debi suponer que se aliarian"

"Las cosas tienden a cambiar en un momento dado, tu mas que nadie deberia saberlo" respondio liu

"Entonces ¿que decides? ¿seguir con esta farsa del ex-asesino y que tu amigo lo pague por ti o volver a las andadas con nosotros? Por que recuerda que una vez asesino siempre lo seras" le pregunto jane con el cuchillo ahora en el cuello

Se encontraba en una encrusijada: o volvia a matar pero con objetivos diferentes o mataban a mikey, lentamente bajo la guardia y se quedo como mirando al suelo y sus amigos no creian lo que estaba por hacer: unirse a ellos

"Si es asi, entonces..." levanto el rostro y los miro directamente "QUE LOS KRANGS RESPONDAN"

Nadie entendio que paso, pero montones de esos robots llegaron y comenzaron a disparar, aprobecharon eso para liberarlo y escapar dejando a los otros dos a merced esas cosas, pero mikey se detuvo

"¿QUE ESPERAS MIKEY? VAMONOS" le grito donnie, mikey volteo atras para ver como jane y liu peleaban con todo para salir vivos, pero debido al gran numero de krangs no seria posible

"TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLOS"

"¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ELLOS QUERIAN MATARTE" explico cloud

"AUN ASI NO LOS DEJARE CON LOS KRANGS" y corre de regreso al lugar

"¡MIKEY!" gritaron los cuatro comenzando a seguirlo

Los dos esquivaban cada disparo con una agilidad tremenda, pero al estar haciendo eso no podian atacar bien a un robot y los estaba agotando, en ese momento cuando jane se agacho para esquivar un disparo se levanto y un krang la golpeo tan fuerte en la cara que la dejo inconciente

"JANE NO" grito liu corriendo y empujando al robot hasta estrellarlo con una pared, en eso usando su mano atraviesa el estomago como un verdadero sadico para luego decirle con toda la rabia del mundo "go to sleep" dejo caer aquella cosa y fue directo con jane, se arrodillo junto a ella y comenzo a moverla desesperado "jane, jane despierta por favor" en eso varios los rodean y apuntan a sus objetivos

"Eliminen a los conocidos como enemigos" uno de ellos le da en la pierna para inmovilizarlo

"AAAAAAHH" grito liu por el dolor

Y ya estaban por dispararle hasta que...

"BOYAKASAAAA" mikey le dio tremenda patada a uno

"TOMEN ESTO" rapha atravezo los hombros de otro con su sais y lo arrojo a donde estaban los demas krangs

"ESTO ES POR LOS INFECTADOS" grito donnie tumbando a 7 con su baston

Leo corto a 4 en mitades

Y cloud tomo a uno llevandolo hasta la pared para luego decirle "rest in peace" y decapitarlo, se juntaron y leo arrojo una bomba de humo al suelo, al disiparse ya no estaban

Minutos despues en la guarida

las chicas ya estaban despiertas esperando a los demás al igual que splinter, pero cuando notaron la presencia de otras dos personas los siguieron hasta el laboratorio

"¿que van a hacer con nosotros?" Pregunto liu siendo cargado por cloud

"Solamente los mantendremos encerrados eso es todo" respondió leo

"Pero antes ahí que ver sus heridas" expreso donnie quien tenia a jane en brazos

"Ni lo piensen"

"No es una petición liu" dijo el para luego, aprovechando en la posiciono en que se encontraba liu le aplico The Big Ending para callarlo

"no era necesario eso ¿lo sabias?" le reprocho leo

"lo era para mi, ahora si me disculpan me voy a mi casa" expreso cloud algo molesto por la actitud de mikey, pero era comprensible, si los hubieran dejado con los krangs indirectamente se hubieran convertido en asesinos cosa que no querían

ahora esos dos se habían involucrado en el asunto mas de lo necesario


	10. ¿que sera de ellos?

Al dia siguiente en la noche

Todos estaban reunidos para discutir con respecto a la situación de los dos asesinos quienes se encontraban en el laboratorio

"Deberíamos dejarlos afuera de la estación de policía y que los enjuicien" recomendó leo

"Yo digo, que mejor aprovechemos y les demos una paliza" sugirió rapha

"Rapha ¿siempre tienes que arreglarlo con golpes?" Pregunto karai

"Que tal si hacemos que se unan" sugirió donnie

"Nada de eso" respondió cloud

"¿por que no? Tendríamos una buena ventaja en contra del krang" respaldo april

"Por que lo mas probable es que nos traicionen en pleno combate"

"¿y si les damos pizza?" Sugirió mikey recibiendo un buen golpe por parte de rapha

"Sabes mikey, creo que te quedaría mejor cachazapes" sugirio cloud "no se ustedes, pero me inclino mas por las opciones de leo y rapha"

"¿por que el de rapha?" Preguntaron las chicas

"Por que tambien tengo ganas de golpearlos" responde cloud chocando el puño con el de rapha

Todos seguían hablando de lo que harían con esos dos aunque splinter solo escucha las opciones de sus hijos para luego decir la ultima palabra, pero ninguno sabia que estaban siendo escuchados por liu quien estaba junto a la puerta del laboratorio dentro del mismo hasta que escucho gemidos, volteo y vio que jane quien estaba acostada en la mesa de trabajo comenzo a despertarse

"Jane ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Si, creo que si ¿donde estamos?"

"Adivina, con las tortugas y el depredador"

"No puede ser, debi estat atenta con ese payaso robotico"

"Teniamos montones de esos krangs encima de nosotros, no podias con todo eso ni yo pude ouch"

"¿que pasa?"

"Nada, no es nada"

"No me mientas liu ¿que tienes?"

"Es solo, un disparo en la pierna nada importante"

"¿nada importante? Liu pudiste quedarte sin una pierna"

"_Por ti me haria invalido... ¡¿HASTA CUANDO DEJARE DE TENER ESTOS PENSAMIENTOS?!_" "pero no fue asi"

"Eso no importa, el caso es que te dispararon y nesecitas ayuda medica"

"El de morado me curo"

"pero si nos llevamos a su hermano ¿por que te ayudo?"

"Ni yo lo se. Escucha hace un rato los estuve escuchando, parece ser que nos quieren reclutar"

"¿reclutarnos otra vez?"

"¿como que otra vez?"

"mmmm deja te explico"

Con los demas

"Entiende que son peligrosos, concon solo tenerlos aqui es demaciado" recalco cloud

"Pero no sera para siempre, solo nos ayudan en esto y ya" volvio a explicar donnie

"Bien ya fue suficiente de esta discucion, voy a meditar sobre este asunto y les dire que haremos hasta entonces cloud tu te encargaras de vigilarlos por si llegan a provocar algun daño" declaro splinter

"¡¿que yo QUE?! Pero yoshi yo...

"Nada de peros, ademas esto es como retrubicion por la vez que confundiste a leonardo con uno del pie y tratarlo de matar" cloud maldijo en voz baja su suerte

"Jejeje ya te pusieron a trabajar" bromeo rapha y al igual que el los demas estaban riendo

"Sigan riendo y ademas del entrenamiento normal de miles, tambien tendran extra"

Aquello los espanto demasiado y se retiro a descansar con una sonrisa

"¿no que muy salsas? Jajaja"

"Oye miles ¿quien es jeff the killer?" Pregunto mikey pero el no era el unico quien queria saberlo, a los hermanos los carcomia la curiosidad

"¿estas seguro que quieres saber quien es jeff the killer?"

"Si" respondieron los cuatro, karai y april ni entendian eso pero les gustaba una buena historia

"Bueno, si insisten"

Y les comenzo a hablar de jeff the killer, antes llamado jeffrey woods (para los que no saben de jeff busquen en google su creepypasta y leanlo antes de seguir con el fic)

"¡¿ESE ERA JEFF THE KILLER?!" pregunto mikey muy asustado

"Asi es ¿creiste que te contaria una historia de ponis?"

"¿y a poco luchaste contra el?" Pregunto rapha no creyendo que el le hiciera frente a un sujeto asi

"Yo solo digo que lo derrote, pero no voy a alardear de eso"

"Bueno creo que llego el momento de descansar, miles ya saber que hacer" le dijo leo

"No tienes que recordarmelo"

Y todos fueron a sus habitaciones, al entrar cloud encontro a jane aun acostada en la mesa de trabajo y a liu dormido en el suelo cerca de ella, cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido y se acerco a jane para revisar sus signos vitales tocando su cuello con dos dedos

"_Tal parece que ya no esta inconsiente, solo esta durmiendo_"

"**Sera mejor que no la despiertes**"

Pero algo o alguien se abalanzo en contra de el derribandolo al instante, liu trataba de encajar el bisturi en el cuello de miles

"Liu... maldito" dijo entrecortado por el esfuerzo

"Nunca dejare que lastimen a jane ¿me oiste? Nunca"

"¿y por que crees eso?"

"Trataste de vengarte por lo hicimos, pero sobre mi cadaver la tocaras"

"Eso se puede arreglar" despues de eso cloud golpeo el rostro de liu apartandolo de el, cuando el homicida se levanto fue sujetado del cuello y levantado hasta estar suspendido en el aire, mira fijamente a sus ojos en silencio por unos segundo y luego dice "no lastimes a mis amigos y no lastimaremos a jane" y lo suelta dejandolo caer

"Cof, cof nunca vamos cof a unirnos con ustedes"

"¿escuchaste?"

"Si"

"Pues te tengo noticias, yo no quiero esa alianza"

"Por que no mejor nos dejan ir y no los volvemos a molestar"

"Sabes perfectamente que nunca dejo ir a nadie que sea un criminal, ahora me vas a decir ¿que hacen aqui en nueva york?"

"Yo vine a matar a mi hermano jeff pero termine contigo, supongo que jane tambien vino a eso"

"mhmhmhmh jejejejejajaja AJAJAJAJAJAJA" de repente cloud comenzo a reir como loco

"¿que es tan gracioso?" Pregunto molesto liu

"JAJAJA idiota, ¡jeff murio hace tiempo!"

"¿que?"

"Como lo oiste, jeff dejo de existir hace menos de un año"

"Pero ¿como sabes eso?"

"simple, yo fui su verdugo" liu con una mirada de atonito se recargo en el muro y lentamente desendio al suelo, cloud solo lo miro y se recargo en la puerta. La unica razon por la que no lo a matado aun es de que antes de ser 100% asesino liu era como el, un asesino de criminales por lo que le tenia un muy pequeño respeto, lo que no sabia era el motivo por el cual comenzo a atacar a las demas personas ya que solo supo que jeff trato de matarlo

A amanecer cloud despertó sobresaltado, para su suerte los dos seguían ahí por lo que salio y se aseguro de que la puerta no se abriera por dentro, minutos despues jane despierta

"_guauu, primera vez que duermo bien_" luego volteo a ver a donde estaba liu y se quita la mascara "_sera mejor despertarlo_" se acerca y lo mueve suavemente "liu, liu ya levántate"

"ahhhh" comenzo a abrir los ojos lentamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos de jane los cuales se encontraban muy cerca de el, provocando un sobresalto "¿jane?"

"¿y a quien mas esperabas? levántate ya"

"¿por que me despertaste?"

"tu me dijiste que ahora ellos nos iban a decir que va a ser de nosotros"

"es cierto" se levanta y la ve "siento que lo que nos digan nos va a afectar, no se en que sentido pero nos afectara"

"espero que estés equivocado" toma su mascara y se la vuelve a colocar, en eso entra leo

"splinter quiere verlos"

cuando salen se encuentran con todo el clan hamato: splinter, leo, miwa, rapha, cloud, donnie, mikey y april

"buenos días jóvenes" saludo splinter dejando muy confundidos a los asesinos ya que creían que era todo lo contrario a lo que estaba demostrando (actitud de oroku saki) "usted debe ser liu woods ¿no es asi?" el asintió "bien, ya tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer a su acompañante jane" por una 'extraña' razón los dos se pusieron como tomates ante ese comentario "miren, la razón por la que los mande a llamar es simple, ayer estuvimos hablando de la situación actual en la que todos nosotros nos encontramos y de lo que sera de ustedes de ahora en adelante" aunque no lo demostraran estaban inquietos los dos "y despues de meditarlo toda la noche, he decidido que a partir de ahora ustedes dos... se quedaran aquí"

"¡¿QUEEEE?!" preguntaron sorprendidos los demás (eso incluye a jane y liu)


	11. platicas y vergüenza

Eran las 3 de la tarde y la situcacion era bastante incomoda, era como si hubieran vuelto a los dias en que conocieron a miles, pero en esta ocacion no era uno, si no dos

Aunque liu y jane no salieran del laboratorio todos (exepto splinter y donnie) estaban nerviosos, april tenia que admitir que la idea de su novio no era tan buena despues de todo ya que tenia suficiente con miles quien la fastidiaba con ese apodo de pelos de zanahoria

"Donnie ¿encerio crees que fue buena idea tenerlos aqui?" Pregunto april

"Yo nunca dije que estuvieran aqui, solo sugeri que se aliaran con nosotros eso es todo"

"Pues splinter lo vio de otra forma"

"Si, pero si lo hizo asi fue por algo"

"¿esto no te recuerda a la vez que conocimos a miles?"

"Si, estabas enojada cuando el se quedo" ambos rieron al recordar aquel año "april, si te digo otra idea mia ¿prometes no enojarte?"

"¿por que lo dices? ¿de que se trata?"

"Ammm solo lo dire si tu me lo prometes"

"Ok lo prometo"

"Bueno... ¿puedes ir a hablar con jane?"

Estaba por gritarle de cosas, pero prometio no enojarse asi que respiro profundo

"¿y de que se supone que hablare con ella?"

"No se, lo que acostumbran a hablar ustedes las chicas. El punto es que quiero que tenga confiansa por lo menos con uno de nosotros"

"¿y por que no mandas a miwa?"

"Ella prefiere el uso de la violencia y ademas se pone nerviosa en frente de ellos, recuerda que aun sigue algo traumadada por lo que le hizo miles"

Despues de pensarselo bien ella suspira derrotada "de acuerdo, pero mantente junto a la puerta ¿ok?"

"Ok"

Caminaron hasta la entrada y lentamente april abrio la puerta o observando a liu leyendo un libro de quimica y a jane dibujando ¿en la libreta de investigaciones de donnie?

"mmmm jane" la mencionada voltea a verla "¿puedo hablar contigo?"

"Pues ya que" ambas se aislan a una parte mas alejada de liu "¿de que quieres hablar?"

"mmmm ¿por que haces esto? Lo de los asesinatos"

"¿esa es tu mejor pregunta?"

"No este yo... ahhh escucha se que esto no te agrada ni a mi tampoco, pero si nos llevamos bien no sera tan desagradable"

"No lo creo"

"Vamos, hagamos esto, si en este rato no te sientes agusto hablando conmigo lo detenemos y dejamos el tema de lado"

"... de acuerdo"

"Bien, ahora dime... ¿te a gustado alguien?" pregunto april con lo primero que se le vino a la mente y era con el unico tema que quizas podria sostener con la asesina

Esa pregunta la hizo ponerse roja pero agradecia en tener la mascara para que no lo notara

"Pues... no, es decir ¿a quien le gustaria estar con alguien como yo?" Comenzo a recordar lo que jeff le hizo a su cara pero aguanto las lagrimas, en eso entra cloud

"Liu, necesito que vengas conmigo ¡ahora!" Le ordeno, el solo cerro su libro y salio del laboratorio, y ellas continaron hablando

"¿entonces nunca te has enamorado?"

"Este... yo... ¿y-y eso que te importa?"

"Ok, si no me quieres contar no te forzare"

Paso unos segundos interminables en silencio hasta que jane hablo

"Me... me gusta liu"

Con los otros dos

Ambos estaban en el dojo frente a frente sin hacer nada, no movian ni un musculo, solo se miraban diretamente a los ojos aun cuando cloud seguia con su mascara

"¿por que?" Pregunto al fin cloud

"¿por que que?"

"¿por que matar a personas inocentes? liu tu antes eras una fuerza del bien igual que yo"

"JA si claro"

"Tu antes matabas criminales tal como yo hace 6 años, pero en a diferencia de mi tu comenzaste a matar gente inocente ¿por que? ¿acaso fue jeff quien te provoco?"

"El solo me ataco una vez"

"Entonces si el no tuvo la culpa ¿quien te hizo asi?"

"¿por que de repente hablas como un...?"

"¿amigo? Por que a pesar de lo que has hecho, a pesar de haber secuestrado a mi tonto amigo mikey, se que aun te queda ese espiritu de justicia que te caracterisaba antes"

"Ese espiritu de justicia del que hablas se esfumo hace tiempo"

Cloud se hacerco y volvio a preguntar "¿por que?" Esa pregunta queria otra respuesta, queria saber mas y solo podia dejar de escucharla con una cosa

"Porque... porque... no salvaron... a susan"

Con las chicas

"¿te gusta el?"

"... Si"

"¿y desde cuando sientes eso por el?"

"Creo que... desde aquella vez que me encontre con tus amigos"

"Muy poco tiempo para conocerse bien, creo que tienes el efecto del amor a primera vista"

"¿que?"

Con los dos

"¿susan?"

"Si, la unica mujer que he amado"

"¿y po que no esta contigo?"

"Murio hace tiempo"

"Yo emmm los siento"

"No es tu culpa, fue culpa de los medicos que no la salvaron"

"¿como? ¿negligencia medica?"

"No presisamente, ellos me dijeron que hicieron todo lo posible para salvarla, pero si asi hubiera sido ella estaria conmigo"

Ahora que sabia el motivo, se habia quedado en blanco

"Bueno, no es por decirte que no tienes razon pero... tal vez si hicieron lo posible"

"¿y como lo sabes?"

"Mi padre trabajo en un hospital antes y tiene amigos ahi, conosco bien el trabajo de un medico y se que debieron hacer lo posible por salvarla"

Aun despues de escucharlo no creia que hicieran lo posible

"Aun asi, yo ya estoy muerto desde hace tiempo"

En eso se le ocurre una idea a cloud: juego psicologico

"¿y que harias si... toco un pelo a jane?" Fue sujetado de la gabardina y alzado en el aire por liu

"Te disecare si te atreves" una patada de ruleta aparto a liu de cloud

"¿escuche bien? ¿estas preocupado por jane?"

De un momento a otro se puso nervioso

"¿q-que quieres decir c-con eso?"

"Un momento... no es preocupacio es... ¡jajajajaja eres un idiota"

Con april y jane

"Guau ¿de verdad te salvo de los krangs?" Pregunto sorprendida april ya que yane le conto de la vez que los robots les calleron encima antes de pelearse

"Si, de no ser por el quien sabe que me hubieran hecho esos krangs" "_aunque no me gusto cuando me dejo ahi_"

"Yo asi conoci a donnie, el me rescato de los krangs la primera vez que nos vimos"

"Y ¿es tu novio?"

"Si, el es muy inteligente, fuerte, amable, todo lo que siempre espere"

"Igual me pasa con liu, valiente, dedicado, protector"

Y ambas terminan supirando como tontas, april dio en el blanco y por lo que parece hora confiaba en ella

Con liu y cloud

"YA CALLATE ¿QUE TE PROVOCA AHORA RISA?"

"Jaja que tu, tarado estas enamorado de jane jaja"

"¿QUEEE? ESO ES MENTIRA?"

"¿y entonces por que tan protector con ella? Incluso yo se cuando un baboso esta asi, jajaja ya vete al laboratorio si no quieres morir" dijo aun riendo, liu solo se fue bastante rojo de la vergüenza y april salio de ahi

"¿y bien? ¿que tal les fue?" Pregunto donnie ya que el tambien mando a cloud a hablar pero con liu ¿como lo comvencio? Quien sabe

April y miles se miraron y con una media sonrisa (por que se quito la mascara al terminar de hablar) respondieron al mismo tiempo "Estan enamorados"

"¿que?"

"Apuesto a que no lo viste venir, bien si me disculpan estare afuera un rato" dijo miles retirandose del lugar, pero para pensar en la forma de unirlos y si pasaba eso, segun su hipotesis liu dejaria de matar por lo menos a gente inocente... y tambien verlo en vergüenza total lo que le causaba bastante risa

Pero ni se daban cuenta, de que el tiempo se agotaba

en el Empire State

"krang debe revisar el estado del conocido como experimento D-178"

"krang se encargara de eso, mientras tanto krag sigue con el plan para que el krang pueda esparcir el virus"

en lo mas profundo del edificio se encontraba el mas grande laboratorio y en una capsula contenedora se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que...

destructor


	12. desafortunado destino

Al dia siguiente en la noche

Era lunes lo que significaba que era wwe monday night raw

"Estoy seguro que daniel le ganara otra vez a triple h" le decia mikey a miles

"Si, ya quiero ver otra vez a triple h en la lona"

Pero justo cuando entraba daniel bryan interrimpieron el show

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" grito cloud tan fuerte que se escucho hasta el laboratorio

"¿que sucede?" Pregunto leo llegando con los demas

"Interrumpimos este programa para darles un boletin especial"

"eso paso" respondio con un rio de lagrimas en cada lado

"Hace unos instantes la policia encontro cuerpos inertes en el Empire State y por lo que parece aun no han sacado los cadaveres, se sospecha que sean las personas desaparecidas" decia un reportero justo en la escena del crimen y justo en ese momento dos de los krangs aparecieron disparando a diestra y siniestra

"Por dios" expreso april asustada, los krangs se habian vuelto mas agresivos que hace un año

"Ok ahora si seguire tu plan donnie, traigan a los dos"

Leo los llama y salen queriendo saber por que los molestaban

"¿que pasa ahora?" Pregunto liu enfadado

"Escuchen ¿estan artos de la vida que llevan, de toda esta basura de asesinatos?" Ellos no respondieron "miren yo que ustedes aprobecharia esta oportunidad"

En un edificio cercano

Todos llegaron al lugar pero jane y liu por no estar acostumbrados a saltar estaban agotados

"¿como entraremos sin ser vistos?" Pregunto april

"mmmm creo que ya se" dijo leo

Usando el viejo truco del tendedero el grupo logro entrar al edificio

"Esto esta raro se suponen que deberia estar dos o mas krangs" dijo cloud al no ver ningun enemigo, caminaron un rato hasta encontrar un elevador. En esta ocacion, debido a la cantidad (y peso de ciertos caparazones) tuvieron que bajar en dos grupos, primero fueron april, donnie rapha y liu quienes bajaron a niveles nunca antes conocidos. Despues llegaron leo, cloud, karai, mikey y jane

"Mantenganse alerta, si ven algo raro no duden en atacar" ordeno leo en voz baja

"Por si no lo haz notado, todo aqui es raro" respondio liu

"Oye donnie ¿de casualidad ya encontraste la cura?" Pregunto cloud

"Trate de hacerlo, pero cualquier cosa que he usado no me ha servido, todo lo rechaza"

"Entonces vayamonos olvidando que eran personas ¡jane, liu al frente!" Los dos obedecieron "cualquier cosa que se mueva y no seamos nosotros eliminenlo"

Pero no duraron mucho con esa guardia, pues al llegar a una habitacion que segun creyeron estaba vacia el muro que tenian enfrente cedio ante un fuerte golpe, del otro lado se encontraba su pesadilla

Oroku saki (imaginense a bane con la armadura de destructor)

"_No puede ser_" penso aterrorizado leo

"_Estamos fritos_" penso de igual manera rapha

"_Pero eso es imposible_" luego fue donnie

"_¡estamos perdidos!_" Luego mikey

"_Esto no puede estar pasando_" luego april

"_Debe ser una pesadilla_" y al ultimo karai, pero con lagrimas en los ojos

"_Presumido_" pensaron algo engreidos los dos asesinos

"**Uuuuaaaaammmm ¿que hora es?**"

"_No lo se, oye mira a quien tenemos de vuelta_"

"**mmmm ¿destructor? Que yo recuerde lo hize cenizas**"

"_El no es el original, debe ser un clon del verdadero oroku saki_"

"**Si, oye ¿su nueva apariencia no te recuerda a alguien?**"

"_... ¿a batista?_"

"**En terminos DC**"

"_¿bane, el enemigo de batman?_"

"**Si**"

"_Si, se parese mucho a ese_"

"**Hmp y yo que queria divertirme, pero ni modo**"

"Vaya vaya, miren quien fue expulsado del infierno, el mismisimo destructor ¿te acuerdas de mi?"

"GROOOAAAAAA" gruño el monstruo

"Lo tomare como un si, sabes me encantaria jugar un rato contigo pero tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer" retrocedio el grupo alcansando a pasar la mayoria pero de repente la unica salida es bloqueada quedando solo karai y cloud

"De todos con los que pude quedar atrapada ¿tenia que ser contigo?"

"A mi tampoco me agrada esto karai"

El monstruo corrio directo a ambos para embestirlos, los dos saltaron impidiendo elel golpe en eso cloud desefunda su espada y trata de cortarlo por la mitad peropero para su sorpresa no lo logra puesto que su piel era 1000 veces mas resistente que el original, karai trata de ayudarlo pero cloud le ordena que no se acerque y ella a regañadientes le hizo caso, y como la otra vez activa su modo inferno (el traje con el que acabo con destructor) y con sus cadenas atrapan al mutante pero parapara su sorpresa este los rompe como si nada

"Guau eres mas fuerte que el original, esto si va a ser divertido" dijo cloud/zarathos

Con su espada trata de atravesarlo como la ultima vez pero simplemente no era posible dañarlo en destructor lo toma de la cabeza y lo arroja estrellandolo contra la pared dejando un cracter

"Auch, eso dolio" expreso cloud/zarathos safandose del cracter "bien basta de tonterias, hora de pelear encerio"

Creo una bola de fuego y lo lanzo a la cara del monstruo como distraccion para un ultimo intento con la espada y como en las otras ocaciones no sirvio, de hecho el clon tomo la espada con una mano y de nueva cuenta lo arrojo a un muro, karai aprobecho que destructor estaba dandole la espalda para subir hasta su cabeza y explotarle dos bombas de humo en la cara, desenfumda su sable e intenta incrustarselo en la cabeza pero el clon toma el sable, lo rompe y toma a karai del brazo para arrojarla tambien pero algo alejada de cloud, destructor sujeta la espada, corre para atravesarla y ella solo se queda petrificada al ver su inminente final

"KARAI ¡NOOO!" Logro levantarse cloud y corrio apartando a karai del camino de la espada

Pero no alcanzo el a librarse

"AAAAAAAAAHH" grito cloud de dolor volviendo a la normalidad, karai al observar a cloud atravesado con su propia espada la cual se incrusto en el muro se quedo en shock, el monstruo volvio de donde provino

"Cloud, tra-tra-tranquilo solo espera a que lleguen los chicos, ellos..." dijo karai llorando pero fue interrumpida

"Karai cof tenemos que admitirlo cof cof de esta no me salvo, cof cof ahora si vali gorro" y un minuto despues entraron los demas

"¡CLOUD!" gritaron con horror los presentes per jane y liu pensaron ¿por que dije eso?, y todos se juntaron al rededor del mexicano

"tranquilos chicos cof cof no se preocupen por mi cof ustedes tienen una mision que cumplir"

"No te dejaremos" declaro donnie

"Eres nuestro amigo, los amigos no se abandonan" dijo mikey triste

"Oigan yo se que nunca me abandonarian cof ustedes son los mejores amigos que pude conocer, y eso que tuve pocos en mi vida cof cof" todo lo decia sonriendo y a la vez sufriendo "jane, lui aserquence" los mencionados obedecieron "escuche, lamento haberlos amenazados con eliminarlos, en realidad no siempre fue mi meta eso, al principio si pero, luego note... que en su interior hay mas bondad que maldad... solo que nesecitaban un empujon jeje cof cof"

"Entonces ¿tu querias que fueramos tus reemplazos?" Pregunto jane quitandose la mascara demostrando cuantas lagrimas recorrian su rostro

"Yo sabia que no viviria tanto con este estilo de vida" todos se sentia bastantes tristes siendo rapha y liu quienes trataban de no llorar "esta espada cuando la hize, use agua bendita para enfriarla cof por lo que esta vez no me ayudara zarathos, y para ustedes dos que no lo saben el es un demonio que por accidente hize y el me a estado salvando el pellejo desde entonces" ninguno dijo nada "solo una cosa mas, esto es lo ultimo que me llego, los krang esparsiran el virus en una nube toxica que se esparsira por todo el mundo, deben detenerlos cueste lo que cueste"

"Lo haremos, lo prometemos" dijo leo

"Se que lo haran, ustedes son los heroes" poco a poco sus fuerzas se esfumana permitiendolo decir una cosa mas "me ubiera agradado saber que ocurrio en raw jejeje" y sus ojos se cerraron permamentemente

"El... me salvo... y yo... yo hize nada" se dijo karai abrazando a leo

"No tuviste la culpa, fue aquel monstruo"

"¿y ahora que haremos?" pregunto mikey triste y preocupado

"Te dire lo que haremos, vamos a acabar con los krangs de una vez por todas, no dejaremos que esos aliens se salgan con la suya y destruyan nuestro mundo, no importa si somos mutantes o normales o asesinos, cloud asi lo hubiera querido asi que ¿quien quiere destrosar krangs?"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, si iban a conquistar la tierra primero tendrian que derrotarlos


	13. un suceso milagroso (parte 1)

Cloud se fue, pero eso no significaba el hecho de que se fueran a rendir, el clan hamato vengarian la muerte de su amigo miles y salvarian al mundo de esas cosas y del virus que crearon

"Tenemos que seguir, no deben tardar en lanzar el virus" ordeno leo

"No tan rapido tortugas" una voz familiar inundo sus oidos

"Esa voz... es de..." decia karai

De repente aparecieron ninjas del pie (12 de los que quedaban) y dos mutantes en especial

"Nos volvemos a ver perdedores" decia uno de aspecto marino

"Xever y Bradfor, cuanto tiempo sin vernos" decia karai con la guardia en alto

"Lo mismo pensamos, traidora" respondio cara de pez

"Espero que hayas disfrutado tu vida miguel, porque ahora me vengare de lo que me hiciste" declaro rahzar

"mmmm ¿y si mejor somos amigos?" Pregunto temeroso mikey, rahzar queria matarlo en ese momento, pero su compañero lo contuvo

"No te precipites, recuerda que nos dieron orden estrictas de no atacarlos, ellos quieren que esten al 100 para su castigo"

"Un segundo, entonces ¿trabajan para los krangs?" Pregunto leo

"No siempre estariamos con destructor, asi que ¿por que no entrar en otro negocio?" Respondio cara de pez "por desgracia no nos permitieron atacarlos, ellos los quieren en buen estado para su 'sorpresa'"

Los ninjas se abalanzaron contra ellos, pero no precisamente para acabarlos si no para apartarlos de cloud

Todos ellos respondieron al ataque usando sus mejores tecnicas, lamentablementale cayeron en la trampa y fueron alejados del cuerpo de su amigo

"Espero que no despierte" expreso algo nervioso xever pues sabia como todo villano que el siempre volvia

"Tranquilisate xever, esta muerto ¿que nos va a hacer un muerto? A lo mucho nos hara vomitar al pudrirse" comento bradfor muy confiado

Los hamato y el par de matones seguian peleando con los ninjas hasta llegar a una puerta grande, los ninjas se detuvieron y solo se les quedaron viendo

"¿que sucede? ¿ya se arrepintieron?" Pregunto rapha altanero pero no resivieron respuesta, aquella puerta mecanica se abrio de par en par alterando un poco a los intrusos, al voltar a sus espaldas se encontraron en un lugar del tamaño de una cancha de football y al otro lado del lugar un cerebro de 6 metros de altura (creo) bastante fea

Era el krang supremo (como no tengo idea de como habla el chicle gigante de patricio hare que hable como humano)

"¡¿pero que rayos es esa cosa?!" Pregunto liu a punto de vomitar

"Ese es el krang supremo" respondio april

"¿y eso es el lider de todos esos?" Pregunto jane creyendo de que era un guerrero y no una bola de cesos

"Exacto" respondio donnie

"Asi que ustedes son las famosas tortugas quienes me estaban dando problemas, yo pensaba que eran mas peligrosos pero no son mas que jovenes incredulos" contesto el krang supremo

"Todos nos dicen eso" expreso leo con sierto humor

"Tengo datos de la mayoria de ustedes, pero tal parece que hayaron nuevos reclutas mjmjmj ¿quienes son?" Y ambos respondieron con tonos bastante peligrosos

"Homicidal Liu"

"Jane The Killer"

"Bien, pues debo decirles que no debieron venir pero ahora que estan aqui quiero que admiren el momento en que el planeta sera purificada"

"No dejaremos que hagas eso" declaro leo

"Lo se, por esa razon en lo que mi plan se lleva a cabo los mantendre con mi ejercito"

Y de otras entradas llegan montones y montones de krangs listos para eliminarlos

"AAAAAHH UN EJERCITO DE KRANGS" grito como niña mikey

"ya los vimos tonto" le dijo liu

Todos se prepararon y al momento comenzaron a pelear

Leo aun teniendo una katana lograba destrosar a cada robot con singular facilidad y rapides que sorprenderia a cualquiera, mientras que karai lo complementaba con agiles ataques conbinados con el siendo la pareja perfecta en el combate

Rpaha transmitia su furia contenida a sus sais con las cuales atravesaban a cada una de esas cosas de una forma que le daria envidia hasta bruce lee

Mikey cambio los tradisionales globos con agua por capsulas de acido que le dio donnie antes de salir convirtiendose de un bromista a un verdadero guerrero no por el hecho de usar esa clase de cosas, si no por las intenciones de salvar al mundo

Donnie luchaba junto a april usando ataques sincronisados entre su baston y su tensen con ataques avanzados probocando bastante confuncion en los aliens

Liu y jane era la pareja mas peligrosa de todos, puesto que en vez de que los atacaran, los krangs trataban de hui de ellos lo mas rapido posible ya que los dos lograban no los neutralisaban como los otros, ellos llegaban a atrabesarlos en la parte donde se encontraba el cerebro y los extraian con tantas ganas que pensaban que no eran humanos y que eran canibales

Esto no le estaba agradando al supremo en nada, los nuevos le estaba dando problemas y no tener onformacion de ellos solo emperoaba las cosas, por lo que mentalmente llamo al unico que los detendria sin problemas

Destructor aparecio cayendo en medio del lugar sorprendiendo al grupo

"TODOS CONTRA EL" grito leo corriendo a atacarlo imitandolo karai

"LAMENTARAS HABERLO MATADO" grito furiosa karai lista para hacerlo sufrir

Todos los demas le calleron encima con sus armas alzadas

Pero no era un enemigo comun

Tomo tanto a leo como a karai de las katanas y los arrojo a la puerta de donde vinieron, a rapha lo azoto en el suelo y lo arrojo en direccion a su hermano menor terminando ambos con leo, donnie fue tomado de la cabeza y luego comenzo a apretarlo probocando una verdadera tortura en el cerebro del genio, april quizo ayudarlo pero fue tomada del cuello y la comenzo a estrangularla

"Entre mas grande la victima..." decia liu

"Mas fuerte caera" acompleto jane

Con una doble patada ambos lograron liberarlos del agarre del monstruo, pero el gusto no les duro pues con el brazo lanzo a los cuatro estrellandolos en aquella puerta que parecia indestructible y destructor fue a estar a un lado del krang supremo

(Escuchen 'the west was built on legends' y le ponen pausa en el minuto 2:45)

"No importa lo que hagan, al final yo ganare y conquistare su mundo" decia victorioso el supremo

"No sera asi... no te dejaremos... salir... con la tuya" dijo entre cortado leo por el dolor

"Ya es tarde, el virus esta esparciendose en este momento" aparecen unas pantallas a los lados del alien mostrando las imagenes en la calle en el momento en que el virus aparecio como humo (demostracion en resident evil 6) "su mundo ahora es mio y no hay nada que puedan hacer jajaja"

April vio horrorizada como hombres, mujeres, jovenes, ancianos y hasta niños se convertian en horrendas criaturas come carne

"POR FAVOR PARA, POR FAVOR" suplico ella llorando a mas no poder

"Como dije, es tarde para eso, ahora todos se arrollidaran ante mi"

Ella fue abrazada por donnie pero solo contemplo en las pantallas como todos se comian entre si y se lamento por no haber hecho lo suficiente para salvarlos, para salvar a todos

Y luego, algo ocurrio (aqui ya pongale play donde lo dejaron)

Ensima del edificio se formo un gran hoyo blanco y el resto del cielo se hizo rojo obscuro y de repente todos los infectados expulsaron cadenas negras que por la direccion formaron un arco y esas cadenas decendieron hasta el subsuelo para luego cambiar de cadenas a humo negro el cual se elevaba hasta el hoyo y ese humo era el virus D el cual era desterrado del mundo, al terminar la succion el cielo volvio a la normalidad y april no salia de su asombro

"Ahora traere a mis subditos a que los conviertan" dijo el supremo tratando de conectarse, pero no lo lograba "algo esta mal" miro a los enemigos "¿QUE HICIERON?"


	14. un suceso milagroso (parte 2)

Ninguno de ellos comprendían lo que acababa de suceder, hace unos instantes la población se había convertido en zombies y despues de ese suceso todas las personas estaban bien

"¿vieron lo mismo que yo?" Pregunto april con los ojos de plato, todos asintieron con los ojos iguales

"ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, DESTRUCTOR ACABA CON ELLOS" ordeno el supremo y destructor comenzo a correr a ellos, todo el grupo poco a poco fue retrocediendo ya que no serian capases de detenerlo, pero antes de llegar a la puerta leo sintió algo mojado en sus pies, al voltear abajo noto que era un charco de sangre el cual emergía desde el otro lado, alegría, alivio, esperanza y... un gran terror recorrieron todo su ser por solo ver la sangre y eso se le hizo demasiado raro

(Obligatorio: Slipknot my plague lyrics)

Unos disparos desde el otro lado atravesaron la puerta dejando pequeños agujeros los cuales formaban lo que parecía una bola de babesball (0:16) un montón de cadenas surgieron del agujero empujando a destructor hasta donde salio, y luego las cadenas volvieron de donde provino (0:33) las puertas se abrieron de golpe por el cuerpo de rahzar quien rodaba muerto hasta donde se encontraba el supremo

(0:45) "TERCERA CAÍDA DESTRUCTOR" cloud apareció listo para la pelea

"CLOUD" todos corrieron para abrazarlo, siendo asfixiado un poco

"me están ahogando"

"nos alegra que estés vivo amigo" dijo mikey feliz

"a mi tambien pero deja de abrazarme por favor" el obedeció " oye leo te tengo un regalo"

(1:09) lentamente una de las cadenas de su espalda jalo la espada que aun tenia clavado en el estomago dejandoles ver una escena grotesca y la sangre que salia a borvotones de el, hasta que salio completa y con una sacudida quito todo el liquido rojo

(1:23) "espero te sirva" le aventó la espada y leo la tomo algo asqueado "yo de mientras usare estas por ahora" saco dos pistolas Heckler & Koch USP, ahora si todos estaban listos y el clan hamato se lanzo al ataque (1:47) "y liu, jane"

"¿que?" pregunto liu

"perdónenme"

"¿perdonarte? ¿por que?" pregunto jane

"por esto"

(1:56) ambos se sujetaron la cabeza debido a un fuerte dolor y al abrir los ojos jane veía a un montón de jeffs y liu veía tanto a susan como a jane siendo atacadas, los volvió temporalmente mas locos que antes

(2:07) los tres comenzaron una masacre con los krangs destruyendo a cada robot desde el cerebro, los otros veían todo eso mientras peleaban pero a diferencia de ellos no estaban matando, tan solo los dejaban inmóviles,

"acaba con todos" ordeno el líder de los krangs al clon el cual obedeció y corrió a eliminarlos, pero el trió se dio cuenta de eso y se le adelantaron

(2:28) comenzaron a golpearlo solo para acercarlo al líder lograndolo en repetidas ocasiones hasta que a cloud se le ocurrió una idea (2:50) cloud uso sus dos pistolas y disparo tan rápido que parecían metralletas infinitas pues disparo como 20 balas y no se vaciaba, tanto fue el impulso que envió al monstruo a la boca del krang, luego cuando destructor estaba por entrar cloud arrojo una granada y logro encestar en el blanco "NOOOOOO" grito aquella cosa

"go to sleep" dijeron lenta y amenazadoramente jane y liu

"rest in peace" dijo cloud en su tono siniestro

(3:10) giraron para dirigirse con los demás y exploto el krang detrás de ellos pero en el momento de la explosion en el fuego se formaron varias caras (todos los creepypastas) entre ellas estaba jeff con su sonrisa dando el panorama de los tres heroes y sus 'victimas' (fin de la canción)

"eso... fue... INCREÍBLE" dijo mikey emocionado

"y horrendo ¿no pudieron evitar hacer eso?" comento karai no asustada pero si incomoda, todo el lugar era un desastre, montones de robots vacíos y sangre purpura quedaba en el suelo

"oye al menos acabamos con todos ellos" respondió cloud ofendido, pero luego ese sentido de curiosidad lo ataco cuando vio una computadora a lo lejos

"estuviste increíble miwa" le dijo leo sonrrojandola un poco

"tu tampoco peleaste mal" respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona

"¿que? ¿como crees eso? luche hasta el limite"

"ya cállate bobo" y lo tomo de los hombros para besarlo

"jamas te vi pelear asi de bien april, creo que hasta derrotarías a miwa"

"gracias donnie y no lo creo, ella es aun mejor que yo"

"¿bromeas? podrías acabarla ahorita mismo"

"... mejor hacemos otra cosa"

"¿que cosa?... aahh ya me acorde" y comenzaron a besarse

"¿quien te dio esas bombas de ácido?" pregunto rapha a mikey

"donnie me las dio antes de salir"

"luego me acuerdas de pedirle algunas" y solo se dedico a ver a las parejas

"de acuerdo" lo imito el sonriendo

liu y jane se alejaron un poco del grupo para hablar tranquilos

"¿que pasa liu? ¿por que nos alejamos?" pregunto jane

"escucha jane... despues de esto, no se si tenga otra oportunidad asi"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"veras... en estos días en que estuvimos juntos yo... comencé a... ¿como te lo explico?... lo que quiero decir es que tu..." pero jane le tapo la boca

"deja de parlotear, ya se por donde va esto" respondió ella seriamente

"¿e-enserio?" pregunto el muy nervioso

"si, y si quiero ser tu novia" respondió ahora sonriendo aliviando por completo el alma del joven y poco a poco se acercaron para besarse, pero un grito perturbo a todo el grupo

"NOOOOOOOOOO ¡MALDITOS DE THE AUTHORITY TRAMPOSOS IMBÉCILES Y ESTÚPIDOS!" grito el realmente furioso cloud observando a través de la computadora y volteo atrás "¿Y USTEDES QUE ME VEN? YA BESENSE"

"¿le gusta la lucha libre?" se pregunto liu confundido

"no se, pero sera mejor obedecerlo" y asi ellos imitaron a las parejas, mikey va con cloud para ver que le sucede

"¿que ocurre amigo?"

"¡estos atacaron a daniel bryan y ahora triple h tiene el camino libre para ganarse el campeonato!"

"¡¿no puede ser?!"

"si, y ahora le aplicara el pedigree ¿acaso nadie puede siquiera ayudarlo?" Sierra, Hotel , India , Echo , Lima, Delta, Shield "¿que?"

The Shield llega a la arena.

Kane, Batista y Orton se preparan para defender a Triple H.

The Shield y The Authority suben al ring mientras Triple H intenta detenerlos.

Triple H trata de hacer retroceder a The Shield pero Batista, Orton y Kane también ingresan al ring.

Roman Reigns aplica un spear a Triple H!

Ambrose y Rollins saltan sobre Orton y Batista.

Reigns aplica un superman puch a Kane.

The Shield rodea a Triple H.

Bryan sorprende a Triple H con un rodillazo volador.

Kane saca a Triple H del ring.

The Shield y Bryan miranen el ring mientras Triple H les declara la guerra.

fin del show

cloud y mikey se quedan con la boca abierta y con ojos de plato con un lento procesamiento de lo que vieron, en eso llegan los demás preguntándoles que les pasa hasta que

"¡YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" los dos comenzaron a levantar los brazos y a gritar con alegría el lema de daniel dejando demasiado confundidos a los asesinos y a los demás avergonzados golpeándose la cara con la palma de su mano, pero luego una alarma sonó y en una pantalla apareció un cronometro puesto en 2 minutos en reversa

"el clásico tiempo para autodestrucción, sabia que faltaba algo, ahora ¡TODO EL MUNDO AFUERA!" grito cloud al momento y todos salieron corriendo logrando escapar con tan solo 5 segundos de sobra

minutos despues

todos llegaron a la guarida cansados, fueron demasiadas emociones por un dia

"veo que ya llegaron ¿todos están bien?" pregunto splinter

"claro que si sensei" respondió leo

"si, solo un par de rasguños pero nada grave" respondió cloud sin preocupaciones, pero todos le mandaban expresiones de ¿enserio dices eso?

"me da gusto saber eso, ahora si me disculpan me retirare a descansar" dio media vuelta pero no se movió "ah y que bien que sean pareja liu y jane" y asi se retiro avergonzando mas a los dos


	15. final

Era de dia y todos (y con eso me refiero a todos) se encontraban en la sala ya que en el comedor, estaban hablando de lo ocurrido ayer y todo lo que escucho splinter le pareció sacado de una película, es decir ¿cloud volver de la muerte? Y que existiera un clon de oroku saki mas poderoso que el original era información de fantasía

"Oye cloud, o mas bien miles ¿quien o que rayos es el tal zarathos?" Pregunto liu

"Zarathos es un demonio que por accidente cree y el me ha dado poderes desde entonces ya se los dije" (ya no usa la mascara)

"¿y es tambien el que te a fastidiado en todo este tiempo?" Ahora pregunto jane (ya no tiene la mascara)

"No solo a el, tambien a nosotros nos a molestado" comento rapha

"Ese si que debe ser el infierno"

"Na, cuando pasas mucho tiempo con el te acostumbras" respondió cloud

"Hablando de el ¿esta dormido? No lo he escuchado quejarse" Pregunto leo

"Si, pero no debe tardar en despertarse"

"**¿que pasa pen1&(·$?**"

"hablando del rey de roma, y este que se asoma" expreso cloud

"**¿que hacen estos?**"

"ellos nos ayudaron a acabar con los krangs"

"**hasta que ustedes hacen algo en la vida**"

"cloud ¿no puedes materializarlo para que le de una lección?" pregunto liu

"si asi fuera ya lo hubiera hecho"

"por cierto señor splinter ¿cuanto tiempo mas nos quedaremos aquí?" pregunto liu

"¿por que lo dices? ¿tienen algo que hacer?"

"no, no es eso, es solo que..."

"un momento, yo les digo que sucede en realidad" tomo la palabra miles "ustedes no estaban como prisioneros, solo les hicimos creer eso"

"¿QUEEEEE?" preguntaron alterados los dos, los demás excepto splinter y miles estallaron en risas "DEJEN DE REÍR"

"ustedes tuvieron la puerta abierta todo el tiempo, pero ustedes tomaron la decision de quedarse en vez de escapar y gracias a eso ya no son lo que eran antes" explico splinter

"¿a que se refiere con eso?" pregunto jane

"que ya no son asesinos, jane ¿aun sigues viendo a jeff?" pregunto miles, ella negó con la cabeza "y liu ¿aun sigues con eso de que si tu novia no vive nadie mas tendrá el derecho de vivir?" el tambien lo negó "eso era exactamente lo que yoshi queria, un rato con ellos y cambiaran les guste o no"

"hablando de eso ¿por que nos hiciste ver esas cosas?" pregunto jane recordando lo de ayer

"pues ya casi no tenían motivación, era eso o morir sin intentarlo" luego el sintió un aura asesina por parte de los dos pero no les importo

"**deben comprender que el es retrasado**"

"si tuvieras un cuerpo ¡TE JURO QUE...!" estaba por gritar sin fin de groserías, pero se calmo "como verán el me tortura todo el tiempo" eso tranquilizo al par

"bueno ¿y ahora que hacemos?" pregunto rapha aburrido

"... creo que ya se" dijo liu con una cara algo deprimida

una cirujia y unas tijeras despues

"tienes que cambiar las vendas despues de cada baño, usa ropa ligera y procura no exponerlo a la intemperie si no se te infectara" explicaba donnie a liu quien hace unos instantes dejo de tener esa cicatriz de la fecha de su anterior novia, si iba a comenzar otra vida tenia que dejar ese gran peso en el pasado, ahora ya tampoco tenia esas coseduras en la boca

"de acuerdo donatello, solo una pregunta"

"¿si?"

"¿cuando dejare de usar estas vendas? molestan un poco"

"en dos semanas la herida ya se habra cerrado"

"de acuerdo, y gracias"

"de nada"

una vez terminado todo liu y donnie salieron del laboratorio

"operación exitosa" expreso donnie quitándose la bata, jane se acerco a lui y observo las vendas que cubrian su pecho

"¿por que lo hiciste?" pregunto ella confundida

"jane, si voy a comenzar de nuevo contigo debo dejar a un lado lo que me convirtió en asesino, ademas susan ahora debe estar descansando en paz"

"¿conmigo?" se pregunto alegre

"tu decidiste ser mi novia ¿no?"

"ok ya fue suficiente de cursiladas, ya vayámonos de aquí" decía miles usando de nueva cuenta su ropa de combate

"un momento ¿irse?" pregunto mikey

"a si no les dije, verán..."

flasback (en la madrugada)

"¿es enserio lo que dices?" pregunto jane creyendo que era una mala jugada de su cabeza

"no nos estas mintiendo ¿verdad?" esta vez fue liu

"claro que no, quiero que formemos un equipo que se dedique a vigilar cada parte de la ciudad y ustedes han demostrado que tienen lo necesario para ser vigilantes, si quieren puede seguir con sus armas caseras pero escúchenme bien, esta es la unica vez que les ofreceré esto y, otro asesinato por parte de ustedes que no haya sido usado como ultimo recurso si no como el primero, y me los descabecho a ambos"

"¿...?"

"los mato ¿ahora entendieron?"

ellos solo asintieron y aceptaron

fin de flashback

"entonces ¿otra vez te iras?" pregunto mikey triste

"pero si te atravesaron con tu espada, necesitas reposo"

"donnie, no necesito reposo pero si, me voy , aun asi miren el lado positivo, no saldré del país esta vez"

"o sea que ¿te podremos ver otra vez?" pregunto leo

"tal vez"

"**o tal vez se vaya a las vegas a apostar**"

"YA DEJA DE FASTIDIAR" gritaron todos

"**hmp, ni aguantan nada**"

"entonces, creo que esto es un adiós" dijo splinter

"... bueno aun no, chicos ¿que tal si damos un ultimo patrullaje juntos?" sugirió miles

"¡SIIII!" gritaron todos

"esperen, aun no es de noche" dijo april

"podrían vernos" y completo karai

"olvídense de eso, el sol ya casi esta oculto asi que no habra problema en eso" dijo cloud tratando de convencerlas

"... de acuerdo" respondieron ambas

en los techos (imagínense el final de la pelicula del 2007 pero ahora junto con los otros tres integrantes)

The wind is blowing cold  
Think we lost our way tonight  
Think we lost our hope to sorrow

"el mundo esta lleno de criminales quienes se aprovechan de los demás inocentes"

Feels like were all alone  
Running further from what's right  
And there are no more heroes to follow

"todos nos ven como fenómenos o seres peligrosos, nos difaman e insultan, pero no nos importa"

So what are we becoming?  
Where did we go wrong?

"solo hacemos el bien sin recibir nada a cambio, soy cloud y junto con mis amigos y mis nuevos aliados salvaremos a cualquiera que nos necesite para hacer de este un lugar mejor"

(ahora imagínense los créditos)

Yeah  
Yeah  
I want to rise today and change this world  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Oh won't you rise today and change this world?

The sun is beating down  
Are we ever gonna change  
Can we stop the blood from running?

Our time is running out  
Hope we find a better way  
Before we find we're left with nothing

For every life that's taken  
So much love is wasted

Yeah  
Yeah  
I want to rise today and change this world  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Oh won't you rise today and change this world?

This world  
Only love  
Can set it right

This world  
If only peace  
Would never die

Seems to me that we've got each other wrong  
Was the enemy just your brother all along?

Yeah  
Yeah  
I want to rise today and change this world  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Oh won't you rise today and change this world?

Yeah  
Yeah  
I want to rise today and change this world  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Oh won't you rise today and change this world?

fin


	16. capitulo de relleno o epilogo

Tiempo despues

"¡ayime!" Grito splinter para que sus hijos comensaran con la rutina de peleas por equipos, aunque ellos no estaban de buen animo ese dia y por increible que paresca leo era el que menos queria entrenar ¿por que? Muy simple y sencillo

Hoy era su cumpleaños 19

Al momento de levantarse los cuatro se felicitaron entre si, estaban tan contentos que por un momento pensaron que las chicas y splinter les habian organizado una fiesta, pero ese pensamiento se estropio cuando su padre y miwa les dieron los buenos dias sin felicitarlos lo cual les preocupo

Reultados, donnie le gano a mikey y leo a rapha

"¡yame!" Grito splinter para que se detuvieran "hoy estubieron muy distraidos en el entrenamiento, eso no lo tolerare asi que los espero aqui en 30 minutos para el entrenamiento extra" decia en un tono 'decepcionado'

"Hai sensei" respondieron ellos deprimidos y salieron del dojo, splinter no soportaba verlos asi de tristes, pero juro no decir nada para que la fiesta sorpresa que les estaban preparando saliera bien

Leo fue con miwa quien se encontraba viendo television esperandolos, al verlos salir llega con leo y le da un rapido beso en los labios "¿como les fue chicos?" Pregunto ella como si no supiera que dia era aunque era lo contrario

"Mal, solo tenemos media hora antes de regresar al dojo" le respondio leo, los demas tomaron otros rumbos dejandolos solos

"¿y por que dices eso?"

"Por que ahora no prestamos atencion"

"Pero ¿que fue lo que los distrajo?"

"Pues... miwa, sabes... que dia es hoy ¿no?"

"... sabado"

"Si pero... ¿que se festeja hoy?"

"No se"

"Mejor olvidalo, no es importante" y comienza su programa de heroes espaciales tal vez eso le levantaria el animo, miwa ya queria soltarle la sopa para no verlo asi, pero asi son las fiestas sorpresas, con donnie no era diferente el se encontraba modificando el tortumovil cuando april llego

"Hola donnie" el genio se levanto y le dio un beso, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara el seguia creyendo que era un sueño del cual temia despertar (¿a poco no se han sentido asi alguna vez?)

"Hola april"

"¿modificando otra vez el tortumovil?"

"Sip, uno nunca sabe cuando llegara una nueva amenaza?"

"Si como la vez que nos enfrentamos a los krangs hace 3 años ¿nunca te has preguntado como miles regreso a la vida?"

"La verdad no, pero al igual que tu tengo curiosidad por saber que paso"

"... tal vez fue cuando los que estaban infectados le salieron esas cadenas por la boca, todas esas se enterraron a si mismas, quizas eso le devolvio la vida" y no estaba del todo mal la respuesta, pero faltan aun detalles

"Si tal vez, oye ¿de casualidad da es que dia es hoy?"

"... si sabado ¿por que?" Esa respuesta lo puso aun peor que antes, su april se 'olvido' de su cumpleaños

"No, por nada"

Y april se sintio igual que los otros dos

Rapha se encontraba golpeando su saco como siempre pero ahora los golpes eran mas intensos y es que el estaba tan frustrado que posiblemente lo romperia, mikey andaba en patineta por los tuneles del tren pero sin hacer acrobacias ya que estaba muy desanimado, pero de repente sintio una presencia que lo seguia por lo que se detuvo

"¿qui-quien anda ahi?" Pregunto el con temor girando su cabeza a todos lados, las amenazas grandes dejaron de existir hace tiempo pero el estar en tuneles obscuros solo dba mucho miedo, luego escucho el sonido de algo caer "ya rapha, esto no es divertido" pero no lo escucho "¿rapha estas ahi? ¿rapha?" Tan solo escuchaba algunas gotas de agua caer, sin percatarse una sombra se econtraba detras suyo con un aspecto macabro, al voltear mikey una mano de aquella sombra le tapo la boca "¡MMMMMMMMM!"

Cuando acabo los 30 minutos los tres restantes regresaron al dojo

"¿donde esta miguel angel?" Pregunto al notar que faltaba uno de los cuatro

"Tal vez este en su patineta como diario" opino rapha

"Bien sabe tu hermano que no debe faltar, busquenlo y traiganlo ahora" una vez dada la orden los tres se embarcaron en la busqueda de su travieso e imperactivo hermanito

"MIKEY" gritaban los tres caminando lentamente por los rieles

"MIKEY SI NO APARECES TE DARE LA MAYOR PALIZA DE TU VIDA" amenazo rapha alsando su puño al aire

"No tienes por que amenazarlo rapha... ya se, tenemos que separarnos para cubrir mas terreno" sugirio leo

Los tres tomaron diferentes caminos con el mismo objetivo, sin saber que eran observados

Rapha entro a un tramo del alcantarillado por si su hermano se hubiera perdido, cosa que en si no dudaba, en ese momento escucho una risa de una mujer apenas audible

"¿Quién esta ahí?" pregunto el sacando sus sais "si no sales ahora, yo mismo te buscare" pero al voltear fue noqueado inmediatamente, lo único que alcanzó a ver antes de eso fue una figura femenina

Donnie recorrió la parte del túnel por donde salen a la calle con el tortumovil, cuando sintió que no se encontraba solo

"mikey, si tratas de asustarme entonces deja de intentarlo de todas formas no te servirá" pero en vez de que saliera su hermano solo observo una botella de vidrio el cual rodo hasta sus pies, el la tomo y se dio cuenta de que dentro estaba un papel con algo escrito, saco el papel y lo desenrolló poniéndose pálido del susto pues en esa hoja decía

"Detrás de ti" pero sin la ortografía de su hermano menor y con un tono de color café-rojizo, y al voltear recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente

Leo por su parte recorría la parte contraria de las vías y no se sentía bien como en otras ocasiones

"no se oculten, se que están aquí quien quiera que sean" saco sus katanas y se preparo para lo que fuera, o eso creía

No sabía como eran, pero sentía que tres sujetos aprovechaban la obscuridad y le estaban dando una buena paliza recibiendo golpes de lugares distintos, terminando en el suelo mientras sentía que se lo llevaban

Un par de horas después

Los chicos comenzaban a despertar sintiendo sus cabezas muy adoloridas, pero no supieron en donde estaban pues tenían los ojos vendados y estaban atados de manos y pies a sillas

"chicos ¿so-son ustedes?" pregunto temeroso mikey, recibiendo palabras de alivio por parte de sus hermanos

"mikey, que bueno que estés bien" expreso leo

"nos preocupaste mucho" dijo donnie

"creímos que te atrapo cabeza de piel" decía al ultimo rapha

En eso escuchan una risa distorsionada y sumamente macabra

"jajajajaja bienvenidos tortugas ninja"

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?" pregunto el líder seriamente, pero por dentro sentía horror puro

"¿Quién soy? No les puedo decir, y ¿Qué quiero? Trata de adivinarlo"

Comienza a sentir en su cuello el filo de lo que podría ser una navaja

"eres uno de los dragones purpura ¿no es así?"

"por supuesto que no, jamás estaría con inútiles como ellos, sabes me caes bien así que jugaremos un juego que quizás te guste" los cuatro escucharon risas en voz baja de otros dos "tres de ustedes dejaran este mundo y el otro seguirá aquí ¿a quién eligen?"

Los cuatro se encontraban una encrucijada, tres de ellos morirán y solo uno prevalecerá, y luego antes de que el líder dijera algo

"queremos que Leonardo se salve" respondieron sus otros hermanos

"Entonces que así sea" escucho como preparaban armas de fuego "en cinco"

"no por favor"

"cuatro"

"déjalos libres"

"tres"

"¡por favor nooo!"

"dos"

"NO LO HAGAS"

"uno"

"NOOOOOOO" sintió como unas suaves manos le retiraban la venda de los ojos solo para esto

"¡SORPRESA!" gritaron april, miles, splinter, paola, donovan, miwa, jane y liu

"¿…?" leo estaba en shock, no entendía que paso al igual que sus hermanos, los cuatro fueron desatados y se levantaron

"ya se lo que van a decir ¿Qué paso? ¿Quiénes son ellos? Y ¿Por qué la fuerza?, april, karai y yo estuvimos planeando esto desde hace una semana ya que según ellas ustedes se morían del aburrimiento, y que mejor que dándoles un pequeño susto" (¿susto? Casi les daba un infarto) "ellos son mi hermano donovan y mi novia paola"

"¡¿tu novia?!" preguntaron sorprendidos los cuatro impactados

"así es, suena raro que yo lo diga pero si"

"hola rapha" saludo ella amistosamente... un momento ¿A RAPHA?

"¿como sabes de mi? ¿t-te contó tu novio?" pregunto algo nervioso ya que no todos los días (de hecho ninguno) llega alguien diciendo hola como si nada

"¿ya no me recuerdas rudo? bueno quizás esto te refresque la memoria" y se pone su antifaz negro desencajando la boca a mas de uno que la llegaron a ver "aun me debes una pelea"

"¡bla-bla-bla-bla-BLACKGIRL! ¿p-pero como?" realmente se sorprendió

"bueno fue mas o menos así"

flashback (hace un año, en un almacén abandonado)

cloud estaba de alguna forma crucificado ya que tenia los brazos y piernas pegadas al muro con grilletes especiales que le lanzo blackgirl despues de haber peleado contra el, si no hubiera sido por que tenia esas cosas que daban electrochoques de intensidad extrema la situación hubiera sido diferente

"debo admitir que, luchaste como nadie maldito pero es hora de que acabe contigo"

el se encontraba demasiado débil, no podía siquiera zafarse de esas cosas despues de usar su faceta demoníaca por lo que solo se resigno ya a la muerte

"a mi me cuesta mas admitirlo, pero tu fuiste hasta ahora la única persona que logro provocarme demasiado daño, aun despues de convertirme en eso"

"me sorprendiste cuando usaste esas cadenas"

"y tu con esos golpes"

"bueno... sera mejor que terminemos con esto pero antes ¿por que no tratas de liberarte?"

"por que yo acepto una derrota, y como todo guerrero tu peleaste con honor, ademas estoy débil para tratar de hacerlo"

"pues es muy alagador de tu parte, peleaste muy bien y ahora, veré quien esta detrás de la mascara" el no opuso resistencia y ella se acerco lentamente hasta tocar la mascara, sintió el pesado metal y de verdad le sorprendía el como cada noche el lo llevaba puesto, poco a poco lo fue retirando del rostro saboreando el momento para acabar con el que le quito la vida a su amigo y con la de las demás personas

pero al retirarlo su impresión fue demasiado

Su amigo, el que creia muerto y que le salvo la vida hace tiempo era cloud

"Dejame adivinar, esperabas a un millonario guapo con sed de justicia o a un actor que le interesaba esto, pues dejame decirte que no soy nada de eso" la miro fijamente demostrandole su ojo maldito "debiste creer que soy un especie de famoso que se obseciono con los heroes, solo te dire que no tengo una fortuna como cualquier idiota sin cerebro de hollywood. Bien estoy listo" cerro los ojos y espero el golpe final

Pero nunca llego

Sintio como sus brazos y piernas eran liberadas del agarre de esas cosas cayendo al suelo pesadamente, ella expresaba en su rostro seriedad pero por dentro se econtraba un manojo de emociones

"Ya largate"

"¿que? ¿pero que haces?"

"Te dejo libre, estaras vivo un par de dias mas y luego te matare"

"... No entiendo"

"el mundo te necesitara por un corto tiempo mas"

El solo la observo unos segundos mas pero ahora serio para luego tomar su mascara y cubrir su rostro

"La proxima vez que nos volvamos a enfrentar, el resultado sera diferente eso tenlo por seguro" fue lo ultimo que escucho de el antes de que se fuera del almacen para luego caer de rodillas y comenzar a llorar, su objetivo en la vida era destruir a cloud por que según ella, el mato a su amigo y ahora resulta que era cloud era miles

Fin del flasback

"Entonces ¿una chica te derroto?" Pregunto rapha tratando de no explotar de la risa

"Yo la deje ganar"

"claaaroooo" dijeron los cuatro no creyendo eso

"el caso es que despues de esa pelea solo me dedique a buscarlo o cual tarde como 2 días" decía paola recordando algo gracioso para ella, peo no para miles

"pao por favor no les digas..."

"y cuando toque su puerta..."

"no por favor..."

"sin siquiera haberla abierto comenzó a gritarme de groserías por que creía que era su vecino latoso de a lado"

"te dije que no lo dijeras" dijo con la mano en la cara provocado risas a todos

"sabia que algún día la regarías por completo" le dijo su hermano entre risas

"ja ja que gracioso" respondió el

dejando a un lado todo eso, donovan se presento ante ellos diciéndoles que trabajaba en el ejercito pero que debes en cuando ayudaba a su hermano al igual que su novia por lo que ellos eran miembros no oficiales del grupo de cloud, april ahora que sabia que la estrella de ´pop los ayudo hace tiempo no pudo evitar pedirle un par de autógrafos, uno para ella y otra para karai aunque la ultima no estaba tan interesada

comenzaron con un concurso de cantos gracias a que tenían una rokola, pero solo se animaron 3: mikey, miles y paola, mas liu fue forzado

"el primero de ustedes sera... liu"

el se pone en frente de ellos y maldice su suerte, por lo menos le dan derecho de escoger cual (imagine dragons: monster)

Ever since I could remember,  
Everything inside of me,  
Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)  
I was never one for pretenders,  
Everything I tried to be,  
Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
Even if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I'm turning to a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

Can I clear my conscience,  
If I'm different from the rest,  
Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)  
I never said that I want this,  
This burden came to me,  
And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
Even if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I'm turning to a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I'm turning to a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

solo dos se impresionaron con eso ¿desde cuando liu canta? fue el pensamiento que les paso a miles y a jane

"ahora que sufra miles" sugirió rapha, y al pobre no le quedo de otra que hacerlo, pero cantaria una version diferente de la de liu (skillet: monster)

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it.  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratchin on the walls,  
In the closet in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hidin under the bed,  
In my body in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end

CHORUS:  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I hate what I've become,  
The nightmare's just begun,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like a monster!

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it-  
Cause if I let him out,  
He'll tear me up—break me down.  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end?

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I hate what I've become,  
The nightmare's just begun,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like a monster!  
Its hidin in the dark,  
Its teeth are razor sharp,  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul—it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream,  
Maybe its just a dream,  
Or maybe its inside of me  
Stop this monster!  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
I hate what I've become,  
The nightmare's just begun,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
Ive gotta lose control!  
Heres something, let it go!  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like a monster!  
I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!

"sospechaba que harías eso" decía paola quien conocía el tipo de música que escuchaba, antes de que mencionaran a mikey splinter le hablo a miles para tener una conversación privada

"¿que sucede?"

"ahi algo mas que no les has contado a mis hijos ¿verdad?"

"¿a que se refiere?"

"la noche en que tu supuesta mente falleciste regresaste como si nada, y por lo que les contaste a mis hijos tu demonio no te pudo ayudar ¿que fue lo que paso?"

"yoshi, de verdad ahora no quisiera hablar de eso"

"por favor miles ¿por que no lo quieres decir?

"solamente no quiero, por favor yoshi"

"puedes confiar en mi"

tomo un momento para pensarlo y al final cedió

"mi hermano me regreso a la tierra"

"¿donovan o...?"

"jonathan"

"si, me acuerdo haber visto en tus recuerdos que el falleció un año despues de nacer"

"cuando yo me encontraba en... en el otro mundo, el me dijo que aun no era mi tiempo, pero que para poder volver tenia que dejar algo a cambio, algo que no era mio, que no pertenecía a mi ser y que solo seria una carga que no podría cargar por mas tiempo"

"... zarathos"

"solo me dio un año mas con el antes de que desapareciera, tantas veces que soñé con el dia en que el y yo nos separábamos y... y ahora no se que sera de mi vida sin el mequetrefe de mi amigo"

"por algo sucede las cosas"

"lo se, pero... no se cuanto tiempo este asi"

"no te sientas asi, tal vez aquella entidad dejo de existir en tu interior, pero ten por seguro que el aun te esta cuidando, ademas recuerda tambien estamos nosotros"

"si, tiene razón"

"¿como piensas decírselo?"

"les diré que unas horas antes de llegar el se durmió"

"cambiando de tema ¿como lograste convencerlos a ellos de que vinieran?"

"¿liu y jane? solamente les dije que era como compensación por secuestra a mikey hace tiempo, asi de simple aceptaron"

(y es cierto)

"bueno, creo que sera mejor que vuelvas a la fiesta"

"¿no vienes yoshi?"

"yo solo meditare un rato mas, estaré con ustedes pronto"

"de acuerdo"

despues salio del dojo y despues de dos cantos, comenzaron con la parte del pastel cosa que esperaba con ansias mikey, y como no emocionarse con un gran pastel cuadrado de medio metro de chocolate con crema batida en medio del pan y una que otra cereza teniendo escrito los nombres de los cuatro con chocolate blanco, todos ellos quedaron con una mirada hipnótica sobre aquel postre, despues de la canción del feliz cumpleaños el pastel se redujo a tan solo dos rebanadas (hasta yo lo devoraría)

30 minutos despues comenzo la parte del baile, miles se encargo de poner el ritmo, pero para mala suerte de algunos puso salsa y como era de esperarse:

donnie y april se estaban pisando los pies cada dos pasos, pero el que sufría mas era el de morado debido a que el no tenia zapatos

leo y miwa tampoco se las estaban pasando muy bien que digamos, se estaban equivocando en todos los pasos y chocaban con los demás

la pareja de ex-asesinos estaban un poco mejor, pero solo aplicaban lo básico del baile por lo que no hacían mucho

la única pareja que bailaban como expertos eran miles y paola, cada paso, cada giro, cada movimiento era ejecutado con tal perfección, que les causo envidia a los demás, pero ni se dieron cuenta de eso ya que se estaban divirtiendo como nunca, de hecho donovan tambien bailo con ellos

despues de eso mieky cambio el ritmo a pop, por lo que ya todos le entraron al baile, fue mas fácil para ellos y en si menos doloroso

asi se la pasaron hasta la noche y como dijo un sujeto: todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar

"gracias por la fiesta" agradecía leo

"ESTUVO INCREÍBLE ¿podemos hacerlo mañana?" pregunto mikey

"... no" respondieron liu y rapha

"momento ¿por que no supimos de ti en dos años?" pregunto donnie

"hubo House shows en distintos lugares del mundo a los cuales me invitaron y... no me pude resistir, ademas asi podía vigilar el mundo y que no se cometiera crímenes en mi presencia"

"¿que ahí de nosotros?" pregunto jane algo ofendida

"ustedes no trabajan en wwe"

"¿seguirás mañana aquí?" pregunto leo

"una semana, luego me iré a Oklahoma ya que me programaron una lucha con el presumido de alberto"

"bueno, gracias por la fiesta"

"agradézcanle a ellas que planearon todo" apunto miles a karai y a april "vamonos, hay mucho que hacer mañana"

los cinco se fueron de ahí dejando al clan hamato

"hora de dormir, tenemos entrenamiento mañana" ordeno splinter mandando a todos a la cama

en la superficie

despues de un beso por parte de paola a miles y un abrazo de parte de donovan, el grupo se separo y solo quedaron los tres caminando en las calles

"váyanse adelantando, en un momento los alcanzo" les dijo miles aceptando los dos, para luego mirar una cámara que lo observaba "sigo sin entender por que nunca me detuvieron, y tambien seguiré agradeciendo eso" y se va a alcanzar a los dos

"parece que ya sabe de nosotros" decía un sujeto que lo observaba desde otra calle

"no se preocupe por eso, recuerde que es como nosotros" le respondió alguien por el intercomunicador

"como sea, lo que importa ahora es saber por que se a vuelto lenta la maquina" y se retiro aquel sujeto

* * *

agradezco todos los reviews que me han enviado en este fic, y aunque en si parezca que el final hable de otro fic, en realidad no lo es

ultima cosa: los personajes que no son OC son propiedad de sus respectivos escritores y companias


End file.
